


From the Ashes

by newtestament



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's Child, Parent Avengers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Sort Of, Time Travel, Tony Stark Adopts Harry Potter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtestament/pseuds/newtestament
Summary: After the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter decided he wants out. He was so done- too damaged to live on. So he decided to call upon Death as an old friend. Now the thing is Death and Fate decided Harry Potter should have a second chance at life after all the sacrifices he's done. So when Death came to him, Fate brought him back 13 years into the future as 3 year old.This is available on fanfiction.net.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 731
Collections: Avada Kedavra B!tch, Avengers Assemble, Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers, WORTH EVERY BAGS UNDER MY EYES, its so fluffy im gonna die





	1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling and the MCU, which is trademarked by the Marvel Studios.

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Harry Potter was so done with everything in the Wizarding World. One minute he's praised like a god, the next minute he's stoned to death. His friends all either have plans for the future or too caught up with what's been happening around. All he wanted in life was a family and after everything that's happened he doesn't think he'll be fit for one. He's got too much baggage to carry. Too many nightmares. Too many pain.

The War is over. He's the new Master of Death. It's time to be selfish for once. He wants nothing in life anymore and decides to call on Death to take him.

Now the thing is, both Death and Fate didn't usually interfere seem to think off all people in the world, Harry Potter certainly deserves a second chance in life. So when Death came to take Harry, Fate joined and took him away, leaving a copy of his body. Everybody will think Harry Potter died a hero and saved them all when in fact he was very much alive, de-aged into his 3-year-old self with no memories of his past, none of the pain from the numerous curses and hexes, waiting for the person who can give him the love he deserved.

There's a catch though. Harry was transported 13 years into the future.

What will life be for one Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, ex Master of Death in this new world? Will Harry Potter be finally free of danger? Will the Wizarding World find him again?

**TIMELINE**

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts

_1998_

Tony Became Iron Man

_2010_

_Tony adopts Harry_

_2011_

The Avengers fight Loki

_2012_


	2. Chapter One: The Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also posted this a few months ago in fanfiction.net under the same name.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ORPHANAGE**

* * *

One thing Tony Stark really hates is being told what to do. So when his very loyal yet very annoying CEO, ex-assistant, sort-of-girlfriend, _and_ go-to-person for almost everything put him up on a meeting which involves _a fucking orphanage_ of all things, Tony is nothing but pissed. Apparently, the Stark foundation started by his darling father funds an orphanage. And now it's supposed to be his job to be seen within these walls. Business with annoying businessmen is one thing. Business with annoying **kids** is another. But when you're told that you're to go to an orphanage on the phone in less than 10 minutes before actually arriving, you spend the 9 minutes arguing and panicking and the last minute trying to escape- which isn't much time.

"Fuck you, Pepper." Tony whispered at nothing as he enter the building. Literally kids are running amok as if a celebrity is in their presence. _Oh wait!_

"Hello Mr. Stark, my name is Molly Robins and welcome to St. Mary's Home for the Children. Ms. Potts informed me you'd be in quite a shock. I suppose she didn't inform you ahead, did she?" The matron, Robins, chuckled.

"I really should have not let her manage my schedule all the time." He grumbled. "Well, in any case, can I just skip all these? I don't mix well with children."

"Oh I've heard." Ms. Robins smiled at Tony. He reminded her of her brother. "How about I give you a tour and then go to my office?"

"Splendid"

"So we've got a common room right here where most children spend their time inside. We have a playground outside as well. And over there is the kitchen and the dining hall. All the rooms are upstairs. So far we have around 30 children staying here. Oh and we also have a small library in the back next to the infirmary."

The tour was quick without many interruptions from little terrors. Molly says since it's summer, not many children stay indoors. However, on the way to the office, Tony heard a small noise, sort of like a soft murmuring from inside a cupboard. Tony would have disregarded it as children playing hide and seek if not for the blue blanket peeking out from under the door.

"Wait." Tony stopped Molly. She noticed him staring at the cupboard under the stairs. She frowned, knowing what or more appropriately _who_ was under the stairs. Again.

Harry. Adorable little Harry. No one knew who his parents were or how they died or where he came from. All the staff knew was that he's British, judging by the accent, that he's three and his birthday was on July 31st, and that he _may_ be abused before coming to the orphanage. It's been 5 months since the officers brought him in. Apparently, he was found inside a cupboard under the stairs in an abandoned house in Surrey where teens like to venture on. They said a group of teenagers found the boy sleeping on a dirty mattress on a cupboard floor and called the police. Social Services cannot identify the boy's identity except that his name was apparently Harry. Nothing else. No record of him at any other orphanage, no birth certificate of a Harry on July 31, 2007, and no missing child reports.

"Oh no, not again." Molly sighed which caught Tony's attention. "We have a little boy who gets these night terrors sometimes and every time we look for him, he hides inside this cupboard. We took him to a psychologist once. Doc said it might be from his past. He doesn't really remember anything about these dreams when we ask." She crouched down the floor and knocked. _He must have been here for a while._

"Harry, darling, can you come out now please? You must be very hungry."

A few seconds later, a small voice answered, "Who is wid you Ms. Robins?"

"I'm with Mr. Stark right now. He's here for a visit, Harry. I'm sure he'd like to meet you too."

"okay"

The boy- _Harry_ came out of the cupboard holding a blue baby blanket and a stuffed green snake. He kept his head down as Molly gently coaxed him to come closer. All the while, Tony kept quiet. Merely witnessing as the events unfolded.

* * *

Harry was scared. He knew he wasn't supposed to be inside the cupboard again. Ms. Robins say so. She says cupboard is for supplies, not little boys like him. It was confusing for him because he woke up a cupboard before the big men in uniform took him here. They always look at him with sad eyes when he stays in the cupboard. Adults are weird.

"I'm sorry Ms. Robins." He whispered softly.

"It's alright, dear." She patted his head. "Harry, this is Mr. Tony Stark. Come say hello."

He slowly took a peak under his lashes and found a really tall man with dark glasses and a mustache.

 _Not the man in the dreams_. He thinks

"Hello Mista Tony." His voice was so small Tony might have missed it if he were not paying close attention.

"Hi buddy. Why were you hiding there?" Tony asked softly shocking himself at his tone.

Harry shook his head. He didn't know why. He just felt safer inside than in his room. The other boys in his room look at him weirdly and he didn't like it. He wasn't going to tell anyone but Ms. Robins say be respectful and answer the adults' questions. So he only said it was safe inside the cupboard.

* * *

Tony could not understand how he can't seem to take his eyes away from the boy. _Maybe it's the eyes._ Those beautiful, vibrant green eyes that look too calculating and calm for a little boy. He had this weird lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and such adorable messy hair. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt over dark blue denim overalls. His stuffed snake was clutched in his arms and dragged a blue blanket on his other hand.

Everybody knows Tony Stark is impulsive. He acts first then thinks later. Or not think at all. But this. This is different. Impulsive, yes. But different from all his past decisions. One look at Harry and Tony knows that he wants him. _No, he **needs**_ _him_

Slowly, he kneeled infront of Harry so he won't scare him and spoke again softly, "It's safe inside Ms. Robins' office, isn't it, Harry?" Harry nods and stuck his thumb into his mouth. "Why don't you come with us and we'll get someone to bring us food. Is that alright?"

"Al'wight"

"Go ahead. I need to talk to someone first."

* * *

_"Pepper, I need you to file for adoption right now."_

_"Wait what?! Tony Stark what the hell are you thinking?!"_

_"Listen Pep. I'm serious about this. Like really serious. It feels right. Almost like when I created the suit but more. Please Pep. I'll even do therapy if I need to but Harry comes home with me."_

_"Alright, okay. I'm telling you, Tony. A child is not a toy. You can't just throw it out if you get tired. I'll have someone work it out right now. You better be sure about this Stark!"_

_"More than anything. Thanks Pepper."_

* * *

Molly Robins have never been more shocked in her life than right now.

While Harry quietly ate his late lunch at the small table on the corner of her office, Mr. Stark was asking about adopting the boy. Though she thinks Mr. Stark may be capable of raising a child, one like Harry will certainly be difficult.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Stark? He will need more than just a bed, food and water."

"I know. It's hard to explain. It just feels right, I guess." Mr. Stark replied without taking his eyes off Harry.

In her 15 years of service in St. Mary's, she had met many people who wants to adopt. There are those couples who are unable to have their own child, those single men and women who want a child without a partner, and those rare ones who- like Tony- have no plans on adopting yet the moment they lay their eyes on a certain child, they cannot leave without them. She might be considered naive but she believes in fate. Like soulmates, she believes such also exist between a parent and a child. A puzzle piece of some sort. And from what she sees infront of her, it might actually be true.

"I completely understand. Have somebody work the papers. It will be easier in terms of paperworks since your company owns this orphanage. It will be done in a week or two at most. If you have the best lawyers money can afford, which I'm sure you have, you can have Harry home by the weekend." She smiled.

"Great. I should probably tell him the news." Tony stood and made his way to the boy.

Harry picked on his mashed potato and chicken fillet on a far corner as the adults talked. (He still has problems finishing his food. He once ate too much and got sick all over.) He liked staying inside Ms. Robins' office because it was always quiet and other children don't get to pick on him much. He was considered too small and weird to play with.

 _I have Snakey wiv me. Snakey is my friend._ Thought Harry.

Hearing footstep approach him, he looked up and saw Mr. Tony smiling at him and kneeling to level his face.

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?" He asked Harry.

He nods imperiously, sucking on his thumb while staring at Tony.

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?"

Another nod.

"Would you like to come home with me? I live in California that's in America. We would have to ride a plane to get there and my house is near the beach. I think you would like it very much buddy."

_Live with him? Like living here? or like having a new mummy and daddy like Sam? Why would Mr. Tony want to be my daddy? Not even sure he means a daddy. Maybe another home like this with many children._

"You have home like dis one?" Harry asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Like this one?" Tony asked. _Maybe he meant an orphanage._

 _"_ Uh-huh. Wiv many kids"

 _Ah. Exactly an orphanage._ "No, Harry. I mean my home. You would be my son. Is that alright?"

"A daddy?" Harry hopefully asked. He always wanted a mummy or a daddy but mummys and daddys want other little boys and girls who like to play and be funny. Harry wasn't like many little boys and girls. Mummys and daddys don't like Harry. "You sure, Mr. Tony? You want me? You want Harry?"

"Of course I want you, buddy. So, what do you think?"

A small smile slowly forms into Harry's face which brights up Tony in a nanosecond. Oh he would do anything to keep that smile on the boy's face!

"okay. You be my daddy now?"

"Yes, little man, I'm your daddy now."


	3. Chapter Two: We're Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Harry doesn't remember anything from his past life and he will never recover those memories but he still is the same Harry so his reflexes and personality reflects his old self. The nightmares are his mind's way of coping with his repressed memories. He will stop having them as he ages. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I bullshitted my way through most of the medical stuff. I meant no offense to any who have better knowledge about these cases. Oh, and OOC Tony Stark for a while.

**CHAPTER TWO:** **WE'RE GOING HOME**

* * *

"Do I hafta pack now?" Harry looks over to Molly then back to Tony.

It was surreal. A father. Him. Tony Stark will be a father to a three year old adorable little boy. As scary as the whole thing is, Tony can't bring himself to regret. At least not yet. Hopefully never.

"Why don't you bring your new daddy to your room to help you pack, dear?" Molly suggested. With a shy nod, Harry turned to Tony and asked if it was alright.

 _Such good manners for a kid his age._ Thought Tony. There was definitely something else going on with it but he pushed the issue to a later date. For now, he would be helping his son pack up so he could take him to his London home as soon as possible.

Tony lifted Harry from the chair and immediately noticed him stiffen.

"It's alright, buddy. I just think it'll be easier if I carry you so you wont have a hard time climbing those stairs." He spoke softly. A moment later, Harry began to relax and lean closer to Tony placing his head on his new daddy's shoulder. Tony subconsciously pulled him close to his chest and slowly rubbed the boy's back.

"I'll make sure to increase the funds here, Molly. You've done well with the place. We'll come back here before we leave."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She offered him a genuine smile. "I'll see you both later." And with that, the two stepped out of the office to head up to Harry's room.

* * *

Tony will have to buy a whole new wardrobe and toys for his little boy while in Britain. Harry only owns about 4 set of clothes, a coat too large for him, an old children's book about animals, a worn out baby blanket, and a stuffed snake. Not nearly enough for a child. He reminded himself to send Happy out to purchase everything before he pick them up.

"Do you have everything packed, Harry?" Tony bent down and helped the boy put on his coat and backpack, and lifted him up into his arms.

Harry snuggled closer to Tony relishing in the warmth of the hug. "Yes, daddy." he whispered sleepily.

Tony stilled for a moment before sporting the biggest, most genuine smile he ever had on his face at being called _daddy_. He was too engrosed at his emotions he barely even noticed Harry falling asleep on his arms.

Finally snapping back into reality, Tony kissed Harry's forehead and headed back to the office, dealt with the transfer of funds, promised donations, and bid farewell all while cradling a sleeping boy.

* * *

It took a week and a half before Harry officially became Harry Anthony Stark. He went through issues with the Social Services believing he wasn't capable of taking care of a child. He volunteered to have a psychologist look him uo which was very shocking considering his past experiences with them. In the end, he got custody but an agent would have to follow up every month for half a year. As much as it annoyed Tony, he agreed to do anything short of murder to have Harry but paid a ton of money to keep the adoption quiet. It would not do Harry great if the media or God forbid _SHIELD_ got ahold of his new status as a parent. He would not allow Harry to be a target for those who want to take him down nor would he allow anyone to use Harry as leverage against him. Even Pepper was surprised by his utter devotion towards the boy. She immediately had Harry's room decorated by the best interior designers and was excited to meet the little boy who managed to straighten up his boss in a matter of hours. Not that it stopped Tony from being well, _Tony,_ but it did prove that he was capable of responsibility. Tony was completely different around Harry. He didn't have to hide behind his egotistical persona the world knew of. Only Pepper, James and now Harry saw Tony as exactly who he was before life fucked him up. But only with Harry was he a softie marshmallow.

It was amazing how easily Harry opened up to Tony. He's been told that the boy was usually distant and had a hard time connecting with people. Yet he'd let Tony carry him around (which Tony secretly loved) stiffening only a few times but would relax right away. Harry now also called him _daddy_ all the time. No more Mr. Tony or sir. He was glad he met Harry while still young. The older he gets, the more difficult it would be to connect with him. At least now, no matter how smart and empathic Harry is, he still has an impressionable mind. There are still lingering issues from his unknown past to work on but Tony would make sure he'd get through it.

Harry currently has trouble asking for anything. He wont ask for food, toys, clothes, pets... anything. The only thing he ever asked was permission to go to the toilet and even then he had difficulty voicing it out. When Tony showed him the clothes and toys he bought, Harry was overwhelmed. He kept on saying he didn't need anything else. That he already gave him a daddy and that's enough. Tony was this close to crying at his son's words.

_"It's too many daddy. You don't hafta give me anything. You already gave me a daddy. I'm happy with just a daddy."_

So Tony made sure Harry understood that he would love to spend for him and he deserves the world. He also made sure Harry eats enough and on time. He'd taken Harry for a check up right away and found that his son was malnourished and has a very weak immune system which was why he had immediately hired him a nutritionist to track down Harry's diet and vitamin intake. There were no signs of physical abuse though and it took a heavy weight on Tony's chest. He would also be needing glasses very soon and Tony already set up an appointment with the best optometrist America has to offer. As soon as they settle back in Malibu, he would take him to the eye doctor.

And then there were the nightmares.

Since Harry's room inside the London home isn't finished yet, Tony decided he sleep in his own bed with him. It might also be because Tony can't bring himself to separate from Harry at the moment. Which turned out to be a good idea as Harry's nightmares are worrysome.

_ flashback _

_Tony felt the little boy frantically shifting in bed. Remembering about Harry's nightmares, he immediately sat up and gathered Harry in his arms. He was sweating like hell. At first, the boy was not crying or screaming but it was clear he was distressed. It was like he was surpressing sobs. Just occasional gasps and sniffles_ _until a gut wrenching scream escaped._

_"Shh, it's alright baby. I got you. Daddy's got you." Tony murmured repeatedly in his ear._

_Eyelids slowly fluttered open then Tony was greeted by those green orbs. "Daddy?"_

" _Hey champ, you worried me for a while back there." He murmured. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_The boy shook his head. "Sorry, daddy. Didn't mean to wake you" Harry stiffled a sob, wrapped his tiny arms around Tony's neck and buried his head on its crook._

_He sighed. "It's alright baby. I'm glad you woke me up." He heard Harry mumbled 'not a baby' which made him laugh inwardly. Oh he will always be a baby in Tony's eyes. "Do you think you can go back to sleep now or would you like me to read you a story? I remember my nanny used to read me bedtime stories when I was a little boy like you."_

" _A story?" Harry replied quietly and beamed shyly at Tony. "Yes please."_

Tony already had Jarvis look for any information on Harry. Those nightmares were not normal for a three year old. The doctor said he might be surpressing memories of his past or that the child had a concussion before prompting him to forget. However, no signs of either options were recorded. Tony hoped Harry would get through them as he grows. Both he and the child psychologist who looked at Harry thinks the nightmares would lessen when his mind advances. Him connecting with Tony at the rate it's going is already a good sign. He'd be able to live a relatively normal life soon.

* * *

Tony had Harry strapped in his car seat as they made their way to the airport. After another troubling albeit less terrifying nightmare last night, the boy was already trying to keep himself awake even before the drive. He soon fell asleep halfway to Heathrow which made Tony snicker. His son was so adorable with sleepy eyes clutching his trusted Snakey on one hand and a stuffed penguin on another.

When they arrived, Harry was still deep in slumber so Tony carefully lifted him into his arms and pressed a soft kiss on his son's messy hair. Their private jet was ready to take off and he'd want nothing else than to get back home as soon as possible. When he tried to place Harry on his built-in customized plane seat, the little boy woke halfway and wouldn't let go of Tony and only managed to burrow himself closer. With a fond sigh, Tony sat with a sleepy toddler in his lap.

"Alright buddy. You can sit with daddy."

Happy, his driver-slash-sometimes-personal-assistant, handed him the stuffed snake and penguin that fell. "I believe you're the official seat now, sir."

Tony dramatically gasped. "Such an expensive seat for a small child!" Then moaned softly, "I guess there are worse things to become."

Having a top-speed luxurious jet definitely helped. They arrived at the airport only an hour after Harry woke up. Security was much more imposed than usual given that Tony planned on keeping his son away from the media for awhile. He held Harry's small hand tightly as they made their way to the car. The boy was clearly both mesmerized and terrified by all the people in black suits around him but bravely clutched his daddy's hand in one hand and his stuffed animals in his other arm.

He was then lifted by his daddy into another black car and strapped in a car seat. His daddy sat next to him, still holding his hand hand gently rubbing circles on it.

"Daddy?" Tony glanced towards Harry from his phone and sent him a small smile.

"Yes, bud?"

"Where we goin'?"

"We're headed to Malibu, baby. Remember when I told you about my house near the ocean?" Harry nods. "That will be our home now."


	4. Chapter Three: First Day In

**CHAPTER 3: FIRST DAY** **IN**

* * *

Tony would pay millions just to see his son look as astonished as he was when he first saw his room. Pepper had officially outdone herself. Harry's room was simply magnificent.

The walls were painted light green with a few wood accents here and there. His ceiling had wood trusses on them and his wooden floor polished to the brim. His canopy bed designed to look like a tent was placed on one corner while a big open play area occupies the other side near a big window. A tiny hammock was attached above one side of his bed and a little nook for reading right on the other. There were more or less 50 stuffed animals ranging from the size of Tony's hand to a stuffed hippo and lion the size of a child littering across the room. Cabinets were overflowing with toys and art supplies. He also had a small study table and a whole lot of books to enjoy. Tony was especially giddy with the number of jungle jeeps and scooters Pepper got his son. He would have the best time teaching Harry how to ride the electric-powered cars. His room was big enough to practice on. He'd have to install a jungle gym and playground in the backyard soon. His bathroom and walk-in-closet (filled with more than the acceptable amount of clothing) were also jungle themed.

"All this.. for _me?_ Dis too much, daddy. Don't deserve 'dis many." Harry spoke quietly, gobsmacked at what he saw. He still couldn't believe he had a daddy and now his daddy gave him the best room ever.

"Of course you deserve this, champ. I know you like animals very much so I asked Pepper to build you the best animal-themed room." Harry engulfed Tony's leg in a bone-crushing hug and wiped his tear-filled eyes with his sleeves.

Harry shyly glanced at Pepper under his lashes and gave her the sweetest smile both Tony and Pepper swear we're the best in the world.

"Thank you, Miss Pepper," Harry whispered. "Thank you, daddy. It's so pretty."

Tony merely ruffled his hair and bent down to place a kiss on his head.

"You're very welcome, Harry. You are such a sweet little boy. I hope your daddy wont influence you too much." Pepper and Harry giggled at Tony's affronted face.

Tony scoffed and folded his arms at both of them. "I wouldn't dare! My baby will stay little and sweet forever if I had any say in it."

Pepper was a bit surprised at how well Tony interacted with Harry. She already new that despite the short time since he met the boy, Tony clearly loved him as if he was his the entire time. But seeing him looking at Harry with so much fondness, she realized how different _knowing_ and _understanding_ was at what occurs between Tony and Harry.

"I already had Jarvis order pizza for dinner. It's still quite early so you can check out all your stuff but wash up first and change your clothes. You're wearing too much clothes for California weather." She ordered, mostly towards Tony than Harry.

* * *

Surprise was an understatement. Harry never had this much in his short life. He had mountains of toys and clothes and he can't even begin to know what to do with all of them. He doesn't want much anyway. Sure he likes cuddling his snake and penguin but this is a whole new level. Tony bought him a lot of toys and clothes before they came to America and Harry thought those were already too much yet they gave him even more toys, books and clothing than before. He'd never had a chance to play with the other kids back in England because the others think he was too different and strange. So he learned to keep quiet and be contented with just his Snakey. Now, he had more toys than the whole orphanage.

Tony noticed Harry staring at all the toys in his room with eyes filled with both amazement and caution. He bent down to pick up his son and placed him on his hip. "Do you need me to help you change, buddy?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Can do it myself." He was fiddling with the hems of his shirt before shyly asking Tony if he could pick the clothes he should wear. He told him that he didn't know how to choose from all the clothes since he never had to choose before.

Tony agreed but told Harry that he gets to choose next time and that he shouldn't worry about it and that he should just wear whatever he likes. He laid out a little Black Sabbath shirt, a change of underpants, dark blue jeans, a pair of socks, and black converse. His boy would definitely be his mini me for the rest of the day and it amused Tony to no ends. Harry would be his mini me for life. If he wasn't sure, he'd probably think he was his biological son. Harry would surely pass off as one. They had the same hair color, both had equally messy hair (though Tony kept his short), they had the same skin tone, and had similar facial structure. But no, Harry wasn't biologically his. He already had him tested for paternity due to the same reasons and it came out negative. He was disappointed at first but then was glad it wasn't positive as he would have technically left his own child be homeless for at least a year if it were the case.

* * *

While the three of them ate their pizza slices, Pepper reminded Tony to keep Harry away from his lab unless under strict observation. Even a very well behaved child like Harry can have accidents inside the lab with the number of lasers and weapons he had kept there.

Tony had a sudden flare of panic at forgetting about all the dangerous equipment he had stored all over the house. "JARVIS!"

Harry jumped at his shout and Tony groaned for forgetting (again) that Harry doesn't mix well with sudden loud noises. He rubbed the child's back as an apology that made Harry relax again.

"JARVIS, locate all the dangerous equipment around the house and send it to my phone. Actually, just locate them all, dangerous or not, bar those inside my lab. I'll have them gone by tomorrow morning."

" **Yes sir, right away**."

If he hadn't, Harry might get hurt from one then Tony would eat himself alive. Thinking about Harry getting hurt was hard enough for him. What if he got too deep into his work in the lab and forgets to spend time with his son? He does not want to become his father. He wants Harry to have the best life. Yet this lapse made him think if he was really suited for fatherhood or was he just telling himself that. His lifestyle was so different and he was so used to a solitary, carefree life that his house was technically far from child-friendly.

_'God, not even a day home and I already managed to screwed this up. What am I even thinking? I need to child-proof everything. Even in my lab as I did plan to bring Harry in some time.'_

Pepper must have noticed his internal struggle because she gently placed her palm on his cheek before whispering, "You're doing great, Tony. Harry is lucky to have you as a father. You worry too much. It'll be fine. He's a great kid."

Tony sent her a thankful smile and visibly relaxed. All the while, Harry was too engrossed in eating (or battling) his big pizza slice to notice the exchange. He was literally reaching and bending over the plate to bite the food while stabbing a fork at one end as his hands were still too small to hold all the pizza to his face. Tony and Pepper laughed at the child's antics which ultimately lessened the intense atmosphere. Taking pity, Tony volunteered to cut up Harry's pizza into smaller bite-sized pieces so he wouldn't have any more trouble.

Harry who was normally NOT a messy eater made a huge mess of tomato sauce and cheese all over his face. Tony lifted him from his high seat to his lap and wiped all the mess off him, happy that Harry can still act his age despite his unusual behavior and personality.

Harry beamed at Tony, glad that he wasn't mad at the mess he made. He even helped clean him up. "Thank you, daddy." He cuddle close to his chest and breathed in his father's scent. He rubbed his cheek over the arc reactor causing Tony to pull him closer. The events of the day wore the boy too much as he fell asleep once again in Tony's lap.

Pepper ran her hand through Harry's curls and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before placing another kiss on Tony's cheek. "I have to go deal with an HR problem in the office tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to drop by the office. You have papers to sign. Oh, and Harry has an appointment with Dr. Mason at 3pm for his eyes and another with Dr. Sturgis for his shots on Tuesday. You'll take him, right?"

Tony rolled his eyes but nodded. Pepper kissed him again before heading out.

Thinking back, of course he would personally take Harry to his appointments. He'd have to make sure this Dr. Mason guy knows what he's can't have a mediocre optometrist check his son. He already knew Dr. Sturgis since his father was Tony's pediatrician as a child. He already had him signed up as Harry's personal pediatrician. Speaking of, he'd have to have Jarvis set up a schedule on all Harry's medical appointments. And while he's at it, he'll need to set up a daily schedule as well like meals, snacks, naps, and bath time. He wouldn't have a nanny take care of his own son. His parents did it to him and it did not turn out well. The only nanny he liked moved to Canada so he was left to basically drill sergeants as a child. He doesn't want that life for Harry. He'll have Happy watch over him while he's on business meetings or since Harry's usually quiet, he'd just let him sit on a corner to play while he does business.

His thoughts were disrupted as the boy shifted in his lap. Slowly, he stood and went to Harry's room. He gently placed the boy in bed and carefully changed his clothes to dinosaur pajamas. He brushed the boy's hair off his forehead, placed a hand on his cheek, gingerly pressing a kiss, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Hare-bear."

Harry sighed and leaned into the hand. "G'night daddy. Love you."

Tony felt like all the good things in his life hit him at the same time with the mere words of a little boy. He would do this for Harry. Nothing else matters now. To be loved by your own son was greater than being Iron Man or billionaire Tony Stark. To Harry, he was just _daddy._ He didn't have unprecedented opinions and expectations towards him. He didn't love him for the toys and gifts but for the hugs and cuddles and kisses. It made him feel very important and he vowed to make sure his son receive all the love he can give.

"I love you too, baby."


	5. Chapter Four: Good and a Little Bad

**CHAPTER 4:** **GOOD AND A LITTLE BAD**

* * *

Taking Harry to get his shots was a very bad idea.

It was all going well for Tony and Harry. Getting his eyes checked was relatively easy. The boy knew how to follow instructions very well. Dr. Mason even praised him for such behavior and gave him a lollipop. Harry now wears adorable little specs. Tony took about a hundred photos of his son with his new glasses, had one printed and framed, and now resides on his bedside table along with their first picture together- both of them wearing pajamas in the kitchen while eating ice cream.

The father thought this examination will be like with the optometrist. He forgot about the small detail of Harry getting his shots. Harry had cried a few times since Tony adopted him but mostly due to his nightmares but he always cradled him back to sleep each time. He was getting used to the nightmares and was extremely glad it no longer happened as frequently and as severe as their first few days together.

But seeing his baby shriek and cry from the pain the needle brought scared him to death. He almost pushed the doctor away just to stop Harry's tears.

"Hurts, daddy!" Harry wailed into Tony's chest.

"I know, buddy. I know." Tony comforted, running a hand through the boy's hair. "You were such a brave boy, weren't you? My brave little man"

Harry nodded, face still buried on his father's chest. He then placed Harry on a play mat when he calmed down and let him play with lego blocks.

Dr. Sturgis went on to warn him that Harry might develop a fever the next few days. He'd have to keep him hydrated and feed him soft, warm meals preferably chicken soup and rice porridge.

"Alright. Thanks, Brian."

Dr. Sturgis smiled at Tony's improvements. He'd known him since he was in high school. His father was the younger man's doctor as a child. It's nice to see him be a better father than Howard. Harry Stark really was an enigma to be able to bring out the best of Tony. There was a detail that was bothering him though- his scar. The tissue was still healing yet he'd been informed that the scar was there even before he came to the orphanage. It was unique. Too unique, in fact. And very noticable. It would not do good for the boy being the adopted son of a famous billionaire superhero.

"Mr. Stark, I know this isn't my place but have you ever thought of removing the scar on his forehead?" Dr. Sturgis asked.

Tony paused for a second. "It's not hurting him, is it? I don't see anything wrong with it. It's actually kinda cool."

"I'm not quite sure. I don't think he's in pain because of it but I've noticed it isn't fully healed yet even after months." Dr. Sturgis breathed before continuing, hoping not to offend him, "Also, the scar might make people recognize him more. This is purely based on my experience but kids can be extra mean. He might get called names."

Tony sighed. He knew he had a point. He wouldn't like it if his son got called scarface. "I see... I'll think about it. But Harry still has the final decision even if he's only three."

He called Harry over and gently lifted him to sit on his lap.

"Harry, I want you to be honest, okay? What do you think about this scar right here? Does it hurt?" He asked and brushed a thumb over the lightning bolt.

He shook his head no. "Okay, I guess." The boy mumbled.

"Do you like it or would you want it gone? If you want it gone, we can have someone look at it."

Harry thought for a moment. It wasn't hurting but sometimes the kids called him silly names because of the scar.

"Gone, daddy. Please?"

"Sure, bud." Tony ruffled his hair.

* * *

He'd been warned. He'd been told Harry might develop a fever and that it was normal and he shouldn't panic.

Long story, short. He panicked.

Tony was busy reading instructions on how to make eggo waffles when he felt a soft tug on his shirt. He looked down to see his son all teary and snotty. He had one end of his large giraffe blanket over his head whike the other was dragged on the floor behind him.

"Daddy, my head hurts." Harry moaned.

Tony placed the back of his hand to the child's forehead and felt him heating up. He immediately pulled Harry up to sit on the counter while frantically calling his pediatrician. He was full-on panicking he hadn't even noticed his son was already falling asleep on the counter.

"Brian! Harry's sick. What should I do?!"

"Tony, relax. I told you it's normal. Keep him hydrated and feed him chicken soup. You can give him acetaminophen to relieve the pain. He'll be alright." Dr. Sturgis instructed on the phone. He was actually expecting the call so he wasn't surprised to hear the panic in Tony's voice.

"okay.. okay. got that. Thanks!" He ended the call and focused back on his son.

Finding him already asleep on the counter, he lifted him up in his arms and carried him back to his room.

Harry was moaning, shivering, and sweating. The worried father sat on the floor beside his bed all day, wiping the little boy's forehead, making him drink enough fluids, take his medicine, and feeding him chicken soup. He forgot to shower, change his clothes, and only had protein bars to eat.

Pepper came over once and forced Tony to leave the room and eat something other than energy bars while she watches Harry. Twenty minutes was already too long for Tony to be away from his son.

For the next two days, Harry was extra clingy. Though getting better, he'd not let Tony out of his sight and had his arms wrapped around his daddy's neck every time he takes him out of his room.

On the morning of the fourth day, Harry was well enough to jump on his bed. He was glad both of them got through the fever without causing a major catastrophe.

If his Hare-bear will get sick again, Tony would make sure he'll be ready.

* * *

It's been two months since he adopted Harry and he was surprisingly finding fatherhood natural. Every morning he'd peek into his son's room to find him either still sleeping or quietly playing with his toys. Harry would always gasp softly in surprise whenever Tony came and run to him.

Harry likes to bath by himself, telling his dad he needs his ' _piracy_ '. It always amused Tony how his little boy tries to act older than he actually is. Although he does have JARVIS monitor him in the bath. No matter how many times Harry bathed by himself, Tony can't let him go on without supervision.

He'd usually take Harry to the office and let him sit in during meetings. All the staff signed full non-disclosure agreements so he didn't worry about the media getting ahold of the information. Only those in higher positions know him as Tony's son. Everybody else thinks Harry is Pepper's nephew. His caller her 'Aunt Pepper' made the case much stronger.

When Harry isn't sitting in meetings, he had Happy take the boy for a stroll. His son would often come running back to his office smiling and telling Tony of the many adventures he had at the park, or the zoo, or whatever place Happy decided to take him to.

His experiments in the lab continued without so much a glitch. He still dabbled with dangerous technology. However, he does have Jarvis remind him of the time. He can no longer stay cooped up in the basement for too long and Tony discovered he wasn't against it as much as he thought.

At night, Tony would always tuck the boy in. He'd sometimes read him a bedtime story if he asked. But Harry mostly just falls right to sleep especially after such a tiring day. He'd kiss his forehead, order Jarvis to tell him if the boy wakes up or had a nightmare, and then head back to his lab.

The weekends were reserved for father and son bonding. They had tried (and failed) baking, raced in go-karts in the backyard with Pepper, James, or Happy depending on who is available, watched Jurassic on repeat, Tony trying to teach Harry to drive his electric ride-on jungle jeep, and even dressing up as Star Wars characters.

Harry was the happiest kid on earth. His daddy was the best ever! He was so happy he barely even had nightmares anymore. He can't even remember what the nightmares were about. He was slowly coming out of his shyness around people. Aside from his father, Aunt Pepper, Uncle James, and Uncle Happy, Harry knew no one else. There were those people who work with his dad but they were always busy and on their phones. His daddy was busy but even _he_ wasn't always talking on the phone!

It was the best two months of Tony Starks' life.

Yet, Tony must also come to realize that there were ups and downs when it comes to parenting.

Harry had his first tantrum the morning the day before his scheduled laser surgery to remove the scar on his forehead. They were eating breakfast tacos on the kitchen counter when Tony made the mistake of reminding him of his surgery the day after. Harry had heard of _surgery_ immediately thought of getting cut up on a table.

Soon enough, the little boy was kicking and screaming _'No!'_ again and again, throwing his fork and plate across the room. Tony didn't know what to do. He thought Harry wanted to get rid of the scar. Had he changed his mind?

"No! no! no!" Harry shrieked. "No surgery, daddy! Hurts! No!"

Tony was about to tell him it wouldn't hurt and that he won't have agreed to do it if it would when Harry jumped out of his chair and ran up to his room, leaving a flabbergasted father on the kitchen.

It took Tony about three minutes before realizing his son just had a tantrum before running after him.

"Come on, Harry. Open the door, please." Tony begged.

"Go away!" The boy cried.

"Harry Anthony, open this door right now!" He ordered. "You haven't even let me explain before throwing a tantrum and running away from me, young man!"

Harry cried even more as he heard his father's tone. He had never used that tone to him before. "You're Aunt-Pepper-mad at me." He said quietly in between sobs but loud enough for Tony to hear. He had to chuckle secretly at the use of _Pepper-mad._

"I'm not Aunt-Pepper-mad at you, Harry. I'm just daddy-mad. See? I'm not even daddy-mad anymore. I just want a cuddle with my baby boy. Just open this door and we'll talk, alright?" He coaxed gently. He heard shuffling from the other side and a click of the lock. The moment Harry opened his door, he was lifted and placed on Tony's hip.

Harry still had tears running down his face when he leaned in closer to the man's chest. "I'm sorry, daddy."

Tony sighed. Getting mad at Harry was impossible. He was just too cute and sweet. "There, now. I'm not angry at you, bud. I know you're scared but throwing things and running away isn't the solution."

Harry only nods and continued to cry.

"Laser surgery won't hurt, champ. I promise. I would not have asked you if you want it removed if it so much as hurts. Daddy won't let anything hurt you, won't he?"

His son finally stopped weeping and looked up. With a quiet 'no', Tony carried the boy back downstairs.


	6. Interlude

**INTERLUDE** : **FATE, DEATH, AND.. WHO?**

* * *

Fate watched as Harry slowly settled in his new life. His dreams were getting less vivid and becoming fewer. Fate was glad that the boy who once knew nothing but pain and sorrow finally had happiness.

Yet, Fate also knew he could not escape danger. A person's life is already written. No, not every detail but some events do need to happen to keep the balance.

Harry would have to live another adventurous life. At least now he'd have someone there for him and no interfering old coot. Fate was so glad Dumbledore could no longer manipulate her little chosen one. Even though the end result of Riddle dying was as written, the journey had Fate mourning and seething. Harry was supposed to know love and happiness and joy as he'd known pain and suffering. He wasn't supposed to be the one to kill the Dark Lord. Tom Riddle was supposed to die on the hands of Severus Snape, a competent wizard of almost the same childhood. Not a mere baby.

Dumbledore took away the balance. He changed Snape's future due to disregarding the extreme bullying he went through. And then he went on to change another's AND all because he _had_ to shape his own weapon however he seemed fit and rise to become a hero once again.

No, Fate decided Harry Potter, now Stark, must live his destiny as it is. Severus Snape did his unfortunate part in the war but that was always meant to be his, not Harry's. The prophesy was a complete hoax. A mere plot of one tyrant to end another tyrant's rule. Harry Potter's real destiny was to become a savior, not a soldier with no self-preservation and a broken mind. No. Harry Potter's enemy wasn't Riddle. His enemy was another darkness set to disrupt the balance between life and death. And it wasn't meant to happen until he was past mid-age.

This is what it's supposed to be. Harry should experience what it's like to love and be loved. Everyone in his past either used him for fame, money or survival, or didn't care enough at all. Even now as she looked over the Britain Wizarding World, they still see Harry Potter as The-Boy-Who-Lived, not as who he really was. To them, he was the boy who sacrificed himself to save them. They sing his praises yet forget his life. They tell stories of being Harry's friend yet failed to help him during all the hardships he went though. Fate saw how undeserving they were of Harry Potter.

It's a good thing the Wizarding World in America were a bit more open and advanced than its counterpart in the UK. Tom Riddle had not reached his influence across the pond. Which actually says a lot about British wizards and witches. They were too caught up with their secrecy, ban on the _dark_ arts, and corrupt governments that they failed to look for answers outside their country. If they only bothered asking for help, the war could have died before it turned bad.

"Have you decided on a course yet?" Death asked.

Fate hmm-ed. "Things will play on its own. No need to interfere. The Brits can't link Harry Stark to Harry Potter. The scar is gone. If they even bothered to look at him beyond the scar, they would have noticed he had a birthmark shaped like a phoenix under his left ear."

Death rolled his non-existent eyes. His young master definitely had a fangirl. Too bad the boy would be his in the end. When the time comes, Harry will take up the role as his Master as it is his legacy. That old wizard thought owning all three of the hollows will make him his master.  _ Senile, naïve coot.  _ Harry's ancestor was his original master when he managed to escape Death until the man decided (on his own) that it was his time. Dumbledore should have realized it when Harry failed to die over a hundred times since he was a year old. Only the Master of Death can decide when he passes.  _He'll greet Death as an old friend._

"You are getting way too fond of the boy, haven't you realized?" Death mused.

Fate looked at him innocently and shook her head.

"Anyway, the Brits think he's dead anyway. I've made sure of it. Harry will be safer in American soil than he ever was in Europe. He won't get to be around any of them 'till the only one who saw Harry as who he was will come teach him."

* * *

Luna saw beyond what human eyes are capable. She could see the deepest, most raw of souls in people. Every wizard and witch had original white clean-slate cores from the moment they were conceived. These cores slowly change colours as they develop their personalities. Luna could see those colours. Her mother told her her abilities were sought among powerful sorcerers. It was a myth until she came. And for that, she hid behind the eccentricity. It was her safe place. She couldn't be used if no one knew what she could do. And knowing who exactly were the people around her kept her from trusting the wrong people.

In her time, she saw people who had the darkest souls hiding behind friendly faces. The headmaster was one of them. Luna couldn't understand why until she looked into his mind (not legilimency _per se_ but close. She could only feel emotions rather than the events). Albus Dumbledore craved power and he'd go for lengths to achieve it.

She saw bright yellow souls even inside those society deemed dangerous. Professor Snape was the brightest she'd seen inside Hogwarts. And she understood why. He was downright mean and vicious on the outside but was kind and caring behind closed doors. He was the only adult who cared enough to find her shoes and secretly punished the bullies. The only one who noticed the many abused kids who hid behind smiles and helped them. It was Professor Snape who brewed the nutrition potion and placed it secretly on all of Harry's meal. He was the sneaked in pepper-ups and dittanies on his bag every detention.

There were people who had leeching souls, as what she described them, who only knew how to use people. Those were the majority. Their souls weren't dark but they weren't light either. Sort of like a dim red colour. They had jealousy. They had hatred. But not too much to cause another's death. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Luna couldn't believe those two. One was after money and fame, the other after knowledge and control. Not the most loyal of friends.

There were those who had blue-ish souls who Luna came to realize at a young age were the bravest people that lived. These were the scared ones who continue to face their fears. They had strong wills yet weak emotions. Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy stood out among many. Two very different attitude yet very similar personalities. Bravery, she decided, can be in many forms. Neville feared Snape yet still attended each Potions class, and Draco feared Voldemort yet joined him to save his mother.

And then there was Harry Potter. A soft green glow. She'd never met anyone with the same soul. She still hadn't figured it out. Harry was too good at hiding real emotions. He'll lash out occasionally and those were the only times Luna ever saw him _feel._ Sometimes she would observe him when he's alone.

_Pain. Suffering. Burning out._

Luna could not understand how even after all those he could still have such a bright soul.

_Green._

Everybody thinks green is the colour of jealousy. But Luna knows it isn't. No, green is balance. Green is tranquility and self-control.

Harry Potter is green. The only green in the world.


	7. Chapter Five: Magic is Real

**CHAPTER 5: MAGIC IS REAL**

* * *

Harry knew he shouldn't be running around the house especially when coming down the stairs but he was just too excited to care. It was a weekend and his father promised he would let him in his lab and they would build a robot together. Harry wanted to be like his daddy when he grew up. He wanted to be smart and intelligent and cool like his daddy.

He shouldn't have jumped and skipped a step with his tiny legs as it turned out, he wasn't big enough for that yet. Harry screamed as he slipped and was about to fall when suddenly, a force stopped him. Instead of tumbling down the stairs, Harry _teleported_ directly at the bottom.

Terrified of what he heard, Tony ran from the kitchen where he was preparing himself a sandwich and pouring cereal for his son. He discovered a wide-eyed, terrified, glassless Harry on the floor. Thinking that he must have fallen down the stairs, Tony immediately went to check for any injuries. Finding none, he let out a breath he was holding and helped his son back on his feet.

"What happened?" Tony asked. "And where are your glasses?"

Harry, whose heart was still beating furiously came out from his trance, looked back up the stairs for his glasses, and found it lying a few steps from where he slipped. He pointed towards and Tony went to pick it up.

Finally, when he was calm once again, Harry began explaining what _he_ thought happened which Tony had a hard time understanding. Three-year-olds haven't got the best vocabulary.

The story started out with Harry confessing on running on the corridors which Tony groaned at. He was explaining in vivid detail how excited he was at building a robot with him that he forgot the rules. He then admitted guilt at trying to jump over steps because, as he tried to justify, it looked fun. By then, Tony was becoming uneasy. When the boy said he accidentally slipped, the over-protective side of him felt close to ripping his hair off. He wasn't sure if he should yell at the child for endangering himself, get him to the emergency room, or hug the living hell out of him.

"I was coming down the stairs, daddy, and I slipped! I was so scared! Did you know, daddy I almost stopped breathing?!" Harry let out. He sucked a breath and continued rambling, "And then it was like magic! I was there and then I was here! How did I do it, daddy?!"

Tony decided to take the last option and hugged his son as life depended on it. He could deal with what really happened later. For now, he was just glad his baby was safe.

"Are you sure you're alright? Does anything hurt? Any at all?" Tony interrogated while looking directly at his eyes and held him by the shoulders.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure, daddy."

"Good. That's good." Tony breathed. "Don't think you're off the hook about running down the stairs, young man. Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Having realized his mistake, Harry immediately apologized and promised not to do it again and that he had learned his lesson. "I won't, I promise. I really am sorry, daddy."

* * *

After breakfast, Tony had Harry watch Spongebob while he checks the surveillance. Whatever happened earlier still boggled his mind.

"J, play the stair incident. I need to know what saved my son from breaking his neck."

" **Right away, sir."**

Tony anxiously watched as Harry run from his room through the hallway before coming down the stairs. There was a small glitch on the screen as his son teleported from the top to the bottom of the staircase but other than that, things went exactly as Harry narrated a while ago.

He had no idea how it happened, just that it did. Although he knew the universe had infinite unknown mysticism and capacities, and that the likelihood of one occurring like right now is high, Tony still couldn't bring himself to a conclusion. He was a man of science. Of course, there will always be unexplainable circumstances in life but to have one happen around his son unnerved the father in him.

He was about to replay the teleportation scene on slow motion when JARVIS informed him of a man's presence on the driveway.

"Harry!" He called. The boy perked up at his name and yelled back a ' _what_?'.

"Come over here for a while."

Harry paused the show playing on his dad's laptop and climbed down the kitchen stool. Tony was on his desk checking surveillances so he went over and pulled himself up to his father's lap, folding his arms over the table and resting his head.

"Who are you? How did you get in?" Tony asked the brown-haired middle-aged man on the intercom.

The man seemed unbothered by the sudden unexpected voice. "Hello, Mr. Stark. My name is Julian Jackson from the Magical Congress of the United States of America. We've recorded recent accidental magic occurring within your home. If it isn't too much trouble, we'd like to talk to you personally instead of through a computer."

" _Magical_?" Tony repeated with doubt.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. I was sent here to inform you of such. We mean no harm." Jackson asserted.

Curious, Tony let him in and directed him to the living room. He instructed Harry to stay unless he calls for him.

* * *

Jackson stood in the middle of the room wearing a black business suit and tie with a logo of a bird with the American flag. He was a little taller than Tony and looked relatively older.

"Good Morning, Mr. Stark." He held out a hand to shake Tony's. "Again, I am Julian Jackson from MACUSA, the magical government of America. I'm here to clarify recent accidental magic that occurred within your walls. Had anything unexplainable happened earlier this morning?"

"Direct to the point, huh?" Tony grinned. "How can I be sure what you're telling is true? This might be some plot to a crime for all I know."

"I assure you, Mr. Stark, MACUSA is real. I know you worked with SHIELD. You can ask Director Fury for confirmation. We have a counterpart department connected to the organization. We've been working with them in various cases. A threat is a threat, no matter who causes it."

"Nah. You got me at Fury." He waved a hand dismissively at Jackson. "Sit down. You want something to drink?" Tony offered. "I can't believe there is a whole society of magical people. And _SHIELD_ knows about it!"

"No, thank you. Anyway, is there a child living here? Accidental magics are typically committed by children under duress or extreme emotion." Jackson informed.

"My three-year-old sorta teleported earlier. I was just trying to figure out what happened before you came." Tony notified. "This is confidential, right? I can't have the media swamp over my son." Not to mention the danger he'll be in if anyone finds out.

"Not to worry, Mr. Stark. This is confidential. We do have an International Statute of Secrecy regarding these things so we also need to inform you that you cannot, in any case, spread the existence of the wizarding world to anyone outside the immediate family. We might be lenient with you and let you inform only those who have continuous contact with your son. After all, our safety is rooted in our secrecy. Once the world will know of us, we can be hunted down or used for scientific experiments. I do hope you understand."

"Yes, of course. If my son really has this magic, he can be used as well and I can't have that happening." Tony vowed.

"Thank you. _Now_ ," Jackson brought his briefcase on the table and pulled out a pamphlet. "These are the most basic of information about our world- the alleys, the schools, our government system, the rules, and more. If you want to know more, there are books available to buy. The nearest magical village from here is in Pasadena. The directions are in there."

" _Oh_. Wow. Alright." He was speechless and amazed at the existence of a secret society under their noses. He'd have to visit these villages as soon as possible.

"I need to meet your son, Mr. Stark. He should be here for the next information I will be sharing."

"JARVIS, tell Harry to come in the living room," Tony ordered.

**"Young Harry is on his way, sir."**

"Thanks, J."

Harry came barreling towards Tony. Tony, being used to his son's antics, instantly lifted him and placed him on his lap.

"Harry, this is Mr. Jackson. He's from a government agency that deals with magical things." Tony informed his son.

Harry gasped at the mention of magic. Was what happened on the stairs really magic? How had they found out?

"Hello, Mr. Jackson. My name is Harry Stark." He held out his tiny hand to shake his much larger one.

"Hello, Harry. You might be quite confused with everything but don't worry. I'm here to explain what you just did and a few other things regarding your ability."

Jackson then took out his wand from the holster and proceeded to perform a simple levitation spell in front of the boy and his father. It had them both gasping in awe at the small amount of magic.

Jackson let out a slight smile. Showing No-Maj-borns and their families magic were always refreshing. He went on to explain the basics of a levitation spell for background before informing father and son regarding the ability to teleport called apparating.

"It is quite uncommon for children your son's age to be able to apparate, Mr. Stark. It seems that his magical core is rather strong for a three-year-old." He blurted. "I can have him looked over for you. If he does have a stronger core, it's advisable that he start training slowly when he's five. Stronger, uncontrolled cores often lead to widescale accidental magic. To have him learn to control his magic will keep him grounded until such time he can start school when he's eleven."

Harry, who had trouble following whatever the man was talking about, perked up at the mention of school.

"I go to magic school?" Harry asked the man and his father excitedly.

"Not until you're eleven. But yes, you will go to a magic school. For now, it's homeschool for you, Hare-bear," His father ruffled his hair.

"I need you to fill out this form, sir." Jackson handed him a sheet of paper, "These are all technicalities. We need to be certain you are capable of taking care of a magical child. We've had cases of abuse before and we're trying to eradicate such incidents. There are questions in there for both of you. You can ask him simplified versions as some of those can be hard for him to comprehend.

We also need basic information regarding your son. Full name, birthday, address... nothing dangerous. All information you provide will be strictly confidential especially in your case as your name is well-known. Not even SHIELD will be informed of your son's abilities. We do pride ourselves in our security.

Now, I must be going, Mr. Stark. If you have any more questions, you can send us a letter. You would have to purchase either an owl or a raven to deliver them. Just instruct the bird of who the letter's supposed to go to. I can also give you my phone number although I should warn you, you cannot reach me all the time. New technology won't work within the Ministry, some schools, and a few shops as there are protection wards that interfere with any external frequency."

Jackson handed Tony his calling card and let himself out.

As soon as the father-son duo was left to themselves, Tony huffed. "Phew, that's one way to start a day, isn't it, bud?"

Harry only nodded and sighed. He wanted to go to a magical school yet he'd have to wait 'til he's eleven. That's like a million years away!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fun fact, MACUSA's first President was named Josiah Jackson. My own character, Julian, is his descendant. I made him Head of the Department of Registry. Due to it being a high-profile case, he did not hand out the task to an agent. Instead, he went on the job himself.
> 
> Tony's lack of skepticism regarding magic might be caused by surprise. What happened with Harry hadn't completely sunk in yet and then one magical person came in and laid it all out for him. Or perhaps he just accepted it as it is since he grew up knowing impossibilities are discoveries waiting to happen.


	8. Chapter Six: Happy Birthday Harry

**CHAPTER 6: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY**

* * *

Anyone who knew Tony knew how extravagant his birthday parties are. Partygoers all over California swarm towards Tony's mansion in Malibu. There would be an overflow of expensive alcohol, a shitload of women in lingerie, and head-blasting music for at least two days.

This year was different. Instead of alcohol, Tony woke up to a glass of lemonade, eggs, sausages, and French toast. His three-year-old managed to make him breakfast in bed and delivered it personally in his jam-covered pajamas.

"Good Morning, daddy! Happy birthday!" Harry greeted with a full-blown smile holding out a handmade birthday card to him. "Lookie, I made you a card! Oh, and Aunt Pepper helped me make you breakfast! Do you like it?" He jumped excitedly.

For Tony, it was _the_ best birthday morning he ever had in his life. It even topped waking up next to Halle Berry. To have him woken up by his little boy on his day made him realize how much he was actually missing out with his constant partying.

He planned on taking Harry out for a week on a secluded island in the pacific. He had it booked a few weeks ago. They were set to leave by lunchtime and Harry was literally bouncing in excitement. Both Pepper and James would be joining them on the weekend.

"Thanks, Hare-bare. I love it so much I'll have it placed on my desk at the lab," he cooed. "How about you go take a bath and change while I finish this. Happy will be over to take our bags in a few hours."

The boy only nods and ran back to his room. Tony got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen where Pepper was drinking apple juice while working on her laptop.

"Happy birthday, Tony. I'm glad this year does not involve any naked girls walking around the house." She joked. _Sort of._

Tony rolled his eyes at her and waved a hand dismissively. "You still are flying out on the weekend, right? You need to relax, Pep. I booked you a massage!"

"A weekend with my favorite man? Of course, I will." She confirmed.

"Aww, Pep. I knew I was your favorite!" Tony gushed.

Pepper cracked a laugh. "Oh no, not you Tony. The smaller Stark." She patted his shoulder affectionately.

Tony grumbled in jest a low _'beaten by my own son'_ and _'traitor_.

"I'm heading out. I only came to help Harry with breakfast. JARVIS called me last night about Harry wanting to make you breakfast himself and asked me for help." She informed. With a quick kiss on his cheek, Pepper vanished from his home.

* * *

Tony had the entire 15-acre island reserved. It cost him a whole lot of money but nothing too drastic that would bankrupt his company, just enough to make a small dent.

The jet flew from California to the _Banwa_ Private Island in Palawan at top speed. He hadn't brought any security aside from Happy as the island was private enough to keep unwanted guests away. He did bring his suit though. One never knows when it'll be needed. Happy and his son played with lego blocks on the flight. They were trying to build a prototype of the upcoming Stark tower in New York. Happy, for all his stoicism, was actually good with Harry. Everybody seemed to go soft around his son.

They arrived on the island past 8 in the evening. They were greeted by at least 10 of the staff members and directed to their suite. Dinner would be served in 10 minutes so the trio went to freshen up a little. Tony helped his son change into his pajamas as he noticed the boy was already exhausted.

All the food ingredients were either bought locally or freshly caught by their own fishermen. It was refreshing for Tony since most of the food he had in the US came out of a box. He only changed a little of his diet when Harry came to live with him. His son had to eat his vegetables which in turn forced Tony to eat as well.

While Tony and Happy discussed their activities for the next few days, Harry fell asleep on the table while his fork still held fish meat. They hadn't noticed since Harry was typically a quiet eater especially when he's tired.

As Tony was about to ask his son what he wanted to do first thing tomorrow, he found a mop of black hair against the dinner table. Tony sighed and ran a hand through the boy's curls.

"He always does that. Falling asleep while eating." Happy chortled.

Whenever he took his little boss on a day out, Harry would often fall asleep eating whatever snack Happy would get him before taking him back to his father's office or lab.

The father merely snickered and went to lift the boy out of the seat. He placed one arm under his knees, another on the child's upper back, and carried him to bed.

"Goodnight, Hare-bare."

* * *

Tony had Harry over his shoulders as the two of them walked on the beach. He never felt such contentment before his son came to his life. He forgot how much he used to love walking in the sand as a child. He was too caught up with his teenage hatred towards his parents that he somehow overlooked the grand things in life. He lived an awfully fast lifestyle and considered partying hard and building new technology as his only recreation.

But now with Harry, he could finally breathe without even knowing he was suffocating for a long time.

He made sandcastles, collected seashells, swam with fishes, drank from a coconut, and even went camping underneath the stars with his son and Happy.

He especially liked laying on the sand at night with Harry's back on his chest as they watch the stars shine. There were quiet moments where the only sounds you could hear was their breathing and the crashing of ocean waves. And then there were moments where Tony told his son stories of adventures and fantasies. He would wait until Harry falls asleep before carrying him back to the suite.

They would eat among the locals, engage in conversations, and exchange tales. Tony was very thankful the staff members only saw him as another guest and not _the_ Tony Stark. If they knew him aside from his name, they did not show it. He got to spend the week without so much of a problem.

Pepper and James arrived early on Saturday morning; the latter already dressed for the beach.

"Hey, Stark!" James called out. "Where's my little man?"

"Wouldn't get up from his bed. God knows that kid is literally a koala. He sleeps too much!" Tony moaned pathetically and ordered the guy to wake the boy himself if he can.

James dropped his luggage and ran straight inside. Pepper came forward and pecked his cheek.

"This place looks great. How was your week?" She inquired.

"Same old," Tony answered with a smile.

Pepper hummed and smiled secretly. knew it wasn't the case but she let him go. Happy had been notifying her of their activities the past few days and she recalled him saying he had never seen Tony smile and laugh genuinely as much as he did.

A shriek was heard from inside the suite and a few minutes later, they found Harry on James' shoulder laughing hysterically while the man ran towards the ocean chased by a soaked Happy.

"Oh good, he's up!" Tony cheered, making Pepper roll her eyes.

* * *

A week after being back in the US, Tony started a new project. He was trying to modify his Stark phone so that it could be used in the wizarding world. He already went to most of the magical villages, sometimes bringing Harry with him, and bought a heap ton of books. By the time he finished reading all of them, he could be considered an expert. _At least for the non-magical._

Tony spent hours in his lab, occasionally bringing Harry along and letting him watch cartoons on his desk. The kid knew his father's work is dangerous and important so he mostly kept quiet. It didn't really bother him. As long as he was with his dad, it was fine.

When Harry wasn't in the lab, he was usually playing on the treehouse his father made for him. He liked to imagine he was a superhero like Iron Man and save all his stuffed animals from mean dinosaurs. Other times, he would take them out for a ride on his jeep.

Sometimes he wished he had a friend his age. Grown-ups work a lot. He wanted to play with someone else for a little while. He could always ask his daddy but he wouldn't want him to feel like he didn't like playing with him anymore.

For now, he was contented on playing alone for a while. At least he had JARVIS to keep him company.

Harry was on his way back inside the house when he saw a black car coming towards the house. Aunt Pepper told him once that the house was one of the safest in the world because no one who isn't his daddy's friend can access the gate. Thinking it might be his Uncle James using a different car, he waited on the porch.

Instead of his uncle, a huge black man wearing an eye patch stepped out of the vehicle. Mr. Pirate walked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

''And who might you be?" He asked, kneeling in front of him.

"Daddy says I shouldn't talk to strangers," Harry told him, his British accent evident.

The pirate man merely chuckled and held out his hand. "My name is Nick Fury. And you are?" He inquired.

Harry accepted the hand and bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nick. I'm Harry Stark."

Mr. Nick's jaw dropped at the child's name. He didn't know Tony had a son. He shook his head slightly and stood back up. "Is your father home?"

Harry nodded and let the man inside.

"JARVIS?" The child called out.

" **Yes, young sir?** "

"Can you tell daddy Mr. Pirate is looking for him?"

 **"Of course. And young sir, your father thought you're in your room so he had your lunch brought to upstairs**." JARVIS reminded.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

Harry then looked at Nick Fury. He wasn't sure if the man was a friend of his father. He never met him before and he couldn't remember his father mentioning his name. Curious, he asked,

"Are you my daddy's friend?"

Fury could not bring himself to say yes to the child. Tony Stark isn't anyone's friend. The man was too arrogant and self-centered to care for another being. He couldn't imagine Stark be a good father. Yet, there was a child who not only is apparently his son but is also clearly looked after very well. The man he knew to pride himself on his irresponsible spontaneity noticeably had a daily schedule on a whiteboard in the kitchen and children's drawings on the fridge. There were stuffed toys on the couch and a mini safari jeep on the foyer. There might also be a jungle gym in the yard. This wasn't the Tony Stark he knew.

He decided on half-truths instead, "Your father works for me from time to time, Harry."

"What do you do, Mr. Pirate?" The boy tilted his head inquisitively.

"We basically try to stop the bad people from doing mean things in the world."

"Oh." he thought for a second, "I don't think there are bad people in the world, Mr. Pirate. Only bad decisions."

Before the man could respond, JARVIS called the child's attention.

" **Young sir, you should be eating lunch. Your father won't have you skip any meals."** JARVIS reminded for the second time.

Harry face-palmed dramatically before thanking JARVIS, excusing himself from Fury's presence, and running up to his room.

* * *

Tony had just discarded another failed attempt when JARVIS informed him that Harry had him tell his father that Mr. Pirate is looking for him. Knowing exactly who ' _Mr. Pirate'_ is, he cursed and cleaned up as fast as he could. He was dabbling with dangerous elements and cannot, in any case, leave it unsupervised anymore. When everything was stable, he quickly headed upstairs.

"What is the director of SHIELD doing in my home?" Tony nonchalantly asked as he poured himself a drink. Harry wasn't in the room which the father was secretly thankful for.

"I didn't know you had a son, Mr. Stark," Fury commented.

"I didn't know you had to know, Director," He countered. "Now, back to business. What are you doing here?"

Fury turned around and stared at the ocean view from the living room. "We found a strong lead on the location of Captain America." He informed.

Being sick of hearing the man's name since he was a child, Tony only snorted. "And what would you have me do? Go and look for him myself? My whole childhood involved everyone around me talking about the guy and trying to find him. I've had enough of him for a lifetime. Go look for him yourself."

"I'm not here to ask you to look for him, Mr. Stark. I just thought you should know first."

"Yeah, whatever." Tony grumbled before downing his glass of whiskey. "If you do find him, put him back."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The resort in Palawan is real. It's actually the most expensive resort in the world. And Harry's comment on believing that there are no bad people, only bad decisions was a reflection of his past life. As Harry Potter, he found out about Tom Riddle's abuse on magic that caused him to lose his humanity and about Dumbledore's original plan for the 'greater good'. Both were the bane of his existence and both made bad decisions that made them turn out as monsters. It is of the belief I learned in my Philo class that people are born neither good nor bad and it is only through their decisions and the circumstances surrounding it make them so.


	9. Chapter Seven: Four

**CHAPTER 7: FOUR**

* * *

He had to admit, he was feeling very sentimental celebrating his son's fourth birthday. Unlike many parents, the man loved a three-year-old Harry. He was still technically a baby yet can hold out clear conversations. Even though the father wished Harry wasn't too independent, the boy appears to know the workings of the world. He had little to no problem with bathing, brushing his teeth, dressing up, and even preparing his own breakfast bar actually cooking. The kid almost had no emotional breakdowns and fits in the last 7 months living with Tony. Nevertheless, Harry still had a wide and active imagination, still played like a normal child, still covered himself in mud when outdoors, still loved to cuddle and be held, still cried for daddy during nightmares, and still thought dinosaur-shaped nuggets were the best thing in the world. He was basically the model toddler every parent hoped their child to be.

For Harry to turn four was proof that his little boy won't stay little forever. He won't always be small enough to sit on his lap. Small enough to fall asleep on his arms. Small enough to carry over his shoulders. Small enough to hide from the world. Sooner or later, Tony would have to let him go and live his own life.

He only wished Harry would still call him daddy at ten. Hold his hand at fifteen. Kiss his cheek at twenty. Hug him at thirty. And tell him he loves him at forty.

He wanted to be selfish. He was selfish. All he knew before Harry was to do anything he wanted. But for his baby, he won't. He won't put himself above his son's needs and growth. If he had to send Harry to school at eleven, he'd do it without a second thought (though he needs to make sure the school's security is top-notch). If Harry wanted to flip burgers in life, he'd let him (though he hoped the boy had bigger dreams than that). He would always be proud of his son and would remind him over and over again. His father failed him as a child. He would not fail his own son.

* * *

What Tony originally planned for Harry's birthday was to throw him the grandest children's party ever; however, the kid begged him against it. He said he didn't want a party full of people he didn't know. He just wanted to spend time with his father. Maybe go to an amusement park or a zoo.

So Tony took him to Disney World. He initially tried to have the park closed for their 3-day stay but Harry wanted the normal experience. Instead, he paid a hefty sum for extra-extra platinum plus passes which normally wasn't for sale and had reservations at the Wilderness Lodge.

The boy won't stay put and was bouncing in excitement like a kid full of sugar that he actually dressed him himself. He had Harry on a white shirt, a grey Burberry cardigan, blue ripped jeans, and white superstar sneakers. Tony knew his son would be a fine-looking young man when he grows up.

"Daddy, let's go!" The boy was now sporting a Mickey Mouse ear hat and dragging him by the hand towards one of the rides.

"Slow down, champ. I can't lose you in this crowd, then I'd have to track you down on my suit. Can't have that. Can we?" Tony reminded.

Harry uh-huh-ed without looking back to his father. He was fully focusing on one safari attraction. Tony then picked the boy up and carried him to the fast pass entrance. The ride was essentially an 18-minute safari tour showing real wildlife that had Harry totally awed. The boy really loves his animals. He'd have to take him to a real African safari tour when he's older assuming he won't grow out of it.

The crowd was surprisingly a good thing. Parents were too focused on their children and children were too focused on the rides to recognized Tony. And Harry got to be around children. His boy even found a fellow animal-enthusiast 5-year-old to gush with during the ride. There was a constant blabber of wows and looks all throughout. Harry would occasionally tug on his sleeve and tell him little facts he read from his children's book. It amused him how serious his son was in educating him of the size of an ostrich egg.

"It's like twelve normal eggs, daddy! It's so big! Did you know? Well, they _are_ big birds so they must have big eggs. I don't think they'd fit in a chicken egg," Harry mused.

He had a hard time withholding his laughter at his child's antics and would hum and nod his head at each of Harry's commentary.

They spent a whole day in the Animal Kingdom before going back to their hotel. His son had changed his attire into a zookeeper costume the dad just _had to buy_ halfway through their adventure.

In the next two days, Harry and Tony tried on many of the rides and attractions. They went on Avatar-themed and Pirates of the Caribbean-themed boat rides, got to meet Disney characters, bought a ton of costumes and trinkets, ate adorably shaped food, and even had Harry over his shoulders as they watched the parade.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Harry exclaimed. He held fairy floss in one hand while his other arm had wrapped around his cap-covered head. "Thank you so much, daddy. I love you." His son whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.

Tony reveled in the affection Harry had for him. "Anything for my Hare-bear."

At the end of the day, when Tony would carry the sleeping form of his son to bed, he would think about how different his life turned out to be.

"Happy Birthday, my little angel. Please don't grow up too fast." He'd whisper and kiss his son's forehead. And every time, Harry would sigh contentedly.

Tony directed to the suite's balcony drinking his glass of wine. Who would have thought the business magnate, playboy, and ingenious scientist would willingly spend his days on a crowded, uncomfortable, children-filled resort?

Harry was now four. A highly gifted four-year-old at that. He's going to need to hire him a tutor soon. His son can already read fully on his own and had formed a rather big vocabulary. Maybe he'd have him learn an instrument or two. Piano, perhaps. Or the violin. And probably teach him to play soccer as well. It would work great with his upcoming schedule. He'll be busy finishing up Stark Tower and he needs Harry occupied while he's working.

_All in good time._

* * *

In the following months, Harry adjusted well to his new schedule. He had school from 10 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon: Math, French, and horse-riding on Mondays and Thursdays, and Science, History, and Arts on Tuesdays and Fridays. There are no classes on Wednesdays so his father hired an instructor for violin lessons. Tony would drop him off to school every morning before either driving or flying in his suit to work. Happy would then pick Harry up in the afternoon. Sometimes he'd drive the boy to New York so father and son could have dinner together.

Tony managed to find a small, exclusive semi-boarding school that caters to the wealthy and gifted children. They had a flexible curriculum that allows parents to incorporate preferred lessons such as etiquette, basics of business, and even robotics. The school had very high security so Tony had no worries about his son's safety.

The best thing about Exeton Academy was that the headmaster was a good friend of Julian Jackson, the one who introduced Tony to magic. The school was actually his recommendation as they had catered young witches and wizards before they transferred to magical schools. Exeton was one of the few non-magical schools that had magical connections.

It was also fortunate that Exeton was located in Philadelphia as the penthouse in Stark Tower would be ready by next year. For the time being, Tony and Harry resided in a beautiful Tudor two-story lake house he bought in Princeton, a few minutes from Exeton.

* * *

Harry thrived in school. He was very happy he got to play with other kids now. At first, he was hesitant and terrified of the thought of being away from his dad but managed to man it up. He forgot what it was like to be around many children and it scared him to think no one would want to be his friend. Of course, Tony told him otherwise. He told him anyone who doesn't want to be friends with him is not worth it.

So Harry went to school. There were only eight kids in his normal class which he thinks is a good number. Language and sports were optional. The older classes had music as well. Most children took French and Mandarin so he had many classmates for that class. He was the only one his age who took horse-riding though. It was his favorite class. Mr. Monroe, his instructor, was very kind. He would sometimes let Harry accompany him to feed the horses.

Oh, and he even made friends. His first friend was named Nicholas but Harry calls him Nick. They sat next to each other in class and played chess at recess. He's part-Chinese and originally from Austin, Texas. His parents weren't together anymore so he went to live with his mum who was a professor in a school called the University of Pennsylvania. His dad had a construction company in Texas so he doesn't get to spend a lot of time with him. Harry was glad his daddy still had time for him even though he's got lots of work.

There was also a girl named Selene in his class. She had long blond hair and pretty grey eyes. She had a British accent like Harry and is very quiet. Selene recently moved from England to America with her parents because of her father's work. She told him his mum works as a writer and his dad was a zoologist. Harry wanted to know all about his father's work but Selene said she didn't know much of what her daddy does.

Harry, Nicholas, and Selene quickly became the best of friends. They always had lunch together and never in the school's cafeteria. They would eat lunch on the grounds under a big tree, sometimes on the bleachers, and even tried eating on top of the playground.

Harry usually gets picked up first so he never did see either of the two's parents.

* * *

Harry found out Selene can do magic when the two of them were called to the headmaster's office. Ms. Young, the history teacher, sat on the other side of the room.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Scamander, I'm here to invite you to join the Elemental Science club. It's a club supervised by Ms. Young for students who can do magic such as yourselves. You will learn how to meditate and control your abilities. Your parents already know about this so you do not have to worry. Now, there are only 5 students aside from you two. This is a purely invitational club so your other friends can't join. Club meetings are only on Fridays from 3 to 4 in the afternoon," Mr. Fontaine informed.

Harry was surprised Selene's magical like him but quickly turned to giddiness. He was extremely happy to have a friend who can do magic as well.

"You're a wizard?" Selene asked Harry the moment they stepped out of the office.

"Uh-huh. I didn't know you can do magic too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mum and dad have magic." She commented. "Do yours have magic too?"

Harry shook his head. "Daddy doesn't have magic but he knows lots about it."

"Oh, you're muggle-born!"

"What's a muggle-born?" he asked.

"Those with parents who don't have magic, silly." Selene giggled.

The boy was confused. He knew he was called a no-Maj-born or a first-generation but he had never heard the term muggle-born before. "Mr. Jackson said it's called No-Maj-born or first-generation wizards and witches here in America."

Selene then told him England used the term muggle-born instead and they continued to talk about all the accidental magic they had done until Happy came to pick him up.


	10. Chapter Eight: Shield's Call for Help

**CHAPTER 8:** **SHIELD'S CALL FOR HELP**

* * *

"Daddy," Harry reached out with grabby hands, wanting to be picked up.

He was feeling very lethargic and needy since the start of Christmas break. Tony had been building a new Iron Man suit for 12 hours straight and just came up to grab lunch when Harry began pestering him.

"Daddy," the boy whined again, arms still up in the air.

Tony was already on edge from the lack of sleep that the moment Harry whined for the third time, he snapped.

"What do you want?!" He roared.

Too shocked at being screamed at, Harry only stood and tried to keep tears from falling. He sobbed out a quick "Nothing," and the ran to his room.

"Shit!" The older man groaned and raced upstairs to his son's bedroom.

Hearing quiet sobs from inside, Tony knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Harry?" He called out from the door. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

His son was inconsolable, face buried on his pillow. Tony sighed and moved closer towards the bed.

The Stark temper never flayed a lot but when it does, it's always double the intensity. And the fact that Tony had not once yelled at his son before, Harry took it much worse.

Tony sat next to the boy and gently ran his hand through the long wavy hair. ' _he's gonna need a haircut soon'_

"Hare-bear, please look at daddy," pleaded the forlorn father.

Harry ceased his tears and turned to face his father ever so slightly. The over-tired and anxious Tony Stark immediately brought the four-year-old to his lap. He buried his nose on the top of the messy mop and murmured more apologies than he ever had in his life.

"I'm very sorry for being mean, baby. Daddy's just really tired working all night."

Harry sniffled, "It's 'kay, daddy. You need much sleep," He whispered and cuddled closer to man's chest.

"I know, I know. I haven't slept much lately, have I? I just want the suit done as soon as possible so you and I could spend the rest of the holidays doing whatever you want," Tony pressed a long comforting kiss on his child's head.

"Just want you, and Aunt Pepper, and Uncle James, and Uncle Happy." His small voice was gentle.

Relishing on the fact that Harry didn't turn into a spoiled little brat even after all the major spoiling he'd done, the billionaire decided to have a simple Christmas dinner instead of his usual trip to the Stark Mountain Villa in Aspen, Colorado. He had kept taking his little boy on various trips both in and out of the country and believed it was about time they celebrate something at home.

* * *

Christmas at the Stark home was anything but simple. He should have known nothing was ever simple for Tony Stark.

The California mansion became a total Christmas wonderland for both father and son. There were fake snow covering most of the living room floor, a huge train track complete with ridable train car surrounding the piles and piles of gifts under the most beautiful tree Harry had ever seen.

Harry never asked his dad for anything, but he still gets little gifts and trinkets every now and then. Tony wasn't alone on the pursuit as his Aunt and Uncle always have something for him whenever they went on business trips. Whether it be a new stuffed animal, clothes (Aunt Pepper bought him a hanbok once), or even just a simple fossilized shell one of them found. He personally liked those shells the most so he could add more to his small rock collection. Even Happy would always get him his favorite pastry from the other side of town when picking him up from school.

He thought he had seen the biggest pile of gifts on his birthday but seeing the one in front of him now had him throw the idea out the window in a matter of seconds. As much as he liked opening presents, Harry wished his father would stop over-buying gifts for him. He already had too many clothes and toys to last him a lifetime. He's always been a careful and sentimental child so he rarely breaks any of them. He still even carry his stuffed snake everywhere!

He remembered life in the orphanage and thought about the smiles on the other children's faces when donations come. So, when Tony asked Harry what he wanted for Christmas, the boy told him that he wanted to give some of his toys to Ms. Robins.

Tony can't help but be proud of his boy. Only four and already a philanthropist. He'd give the world just to keep him kind, innocent and sweet. He put up a branch on the original Stark foundation on the spot and called it _Harry's Gifts_.

When he told Harry, the boy was beaming. He hurriedly placed half of his toys and a few of his clothes on a box and written a short letter signed H. Stark to send it with. Tony also added a million-dollar check so they could take more children out of the streets. He had a lot to thank St. Mary's Home for the Children for giving him his son.

Knowing Harry had donated half his toys, Tony went on a major shopping spree to buy more. He was using the recent charity development as an excuse to over-indulge his son on presents. Especially since it was Christmas.

He knew he was spoiling the kid like hell. At least he was trying to as Harry doesn't seem to let him.

If it had been any other child, Tony might have drawn the line at 20 presents. He wasn't just gonna let his kid turn into a huge, sheltered, pampered brat whenever his demands aren't met.

But _Harry_.

Harry was different. No matter how much indulgence he'd give the boy, Harry managed to stay humble and compassionate.

It's not that Tony is spoiling him in purpose. Or that he's trying to push the child to his limit. Tony just couldn't help himself coddle and pamper the little cherub.

What Tony didn't know was that Harry also wanted to get him presents. He saved two months' worth of his allowance and asked Happy to take him to a jewelry store. He didn't want to use the credit card his father set up for him. Aunt Pepper sure was mad at that. She told him he wasn't supposed to give a four-year-old credit cards. It made no difference anyway as Harry hadn't even used it once. He simply had no use for that much money, so he had it stored on his desk drawer under his pile of artworks. His weekly allowance alone would last him a month.

The four-year-old, under the supervision of his driver-slash-bodyguard, bought a silver old-fashioned pocket watch and placed a photo of the two of them from the day the adoption was completed. He had the front engraved with the words ' _to daddy'_ and the back with the words _'from Harry'._

The salesperson at the store cooed at Harry's adorability. Said he was the cutest and sweetest customer she had in years.

He also bought a charm bracelet with a little chess piece on it and a box of macarons for Nicholas. For Selene, he chose a necklace with a half-moon pendant and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean from his candy stash.

He found a beautiful emerald green teardrop pendant for his Aunt Pepper. She always told him his eyes were the most magnificent shade of green and that she could just get lost looking at those emerald orbs. Harry got her the same shade so she would always remember him.

Uncle James didn't like jewelry, so Harry asked Happy to take him to a bookstore next. Tony was still busy building a suit in his lab so Happy had more than enough time to take the boy out on his endeavors.

Harry knew his Uncle James worked in the Military and that soldiers often ate food from packets (at least according to the YouTube video he saw with Nicholas), so he bought him a book on Finding Food in the Wilderness _for dummies._ He thought that if his uncle knew where to find food in the forest, he wouldn't have to eat the yucky food from packages.

James won't actually be needing the book, but Harry didn't know that.

Since the boy could not buy his present for Happy at the time, he decided to wait until either of his father or aunt and uncle would take him out for dinner, then he'd ask for them to take him to buy a new pair of sunglasses for Happy. He really seems to like them, Harry thought.

All-in-all, Harry would have to stop buying over-priced chocolate milk from the school cafeteria for a while. He spent all his savings already and even managed to use his emergency money. It didn't matter to him because to see his family and friends smile as they open his Christmas gifts for them was worth it.

* * *

Out in the ocean, Iron Man placed a Stark Energy Reactor on a pipeline transport.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you." The man in the suit notified through his suit and flew towards Stark Tower.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper Potts asked on the other line.

Tony smugly said, "Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Wow, so maybe our reactor takes over, and it actually works?"

"I assume, Light her up." Iron Man ordered.

The power is switched and the Stark sign lights up, making the tower stand out among the Manhattan buildings.

"How does it look?" asked Pepper through the monitor.

"Like Christmas, but more... me." Tony annoyingly gleamed.

Pepper went on to discuss public awareness campaigns and involvement of the press when Tony interrupted her and told her to _enjoy the moment._ When Tony arrived at the landing port right outside the penthouse and began to take off his Iron Man suit, JARVIS announced Agent Coulson of SHIELD was on the line.

Tony, not wanting to deal with anything else, Especially SHIELD, deadpanned, "I'm not in. I'm actually out."

**"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."**

He ignored the call and went straight to Pepper who was staring at the monitors of the reactor device.

"Levels are holding steady... I think," she said.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" Tony jokingly boasted as he reached her.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the man and turned to look at him, "Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?", at which Tony immediately countered,

"What do you mean? All this came from you."

"No. All this came from that." She pointed to the energy in his chest plate.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen." The man negotiated.

"Twelve percent? For my baby? And Harry? Is he twelve percent to you?" Pepper knew it wasn't the case but he always liked to hear Tony express his love for his son.

The father in him instantly defended, "My Hare-bear cannot be measured by percentage." He dramatically clutched his heart-turned-arc-reactor as if Pepper had just told him the worst news possible. "And in any case, I couldn't give myself that much credit for Harry. He's a little angel all on his own."

Tony turned his head towards his son's bedroom and sighed,

"I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

Pepper poured herself and Tony a glass of champagne, and grinned, "Not gonna be that subtle."

They flirted for a little while when JARVIS, again, informed him of a certain SHIELD agent.

" **Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwritten."**

Before either of them could react, a familiar voice replaced his AI's.

"Stark, we need to talk."

Tony was pissed. He just wanted to have a quiet evening celebrating the success of Stark Tower while his son slept peacefully. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent," Coulson replied.

"Then leave it urgently." At that moment, the elevator door opened and the agent appeared.

"Mr. Stark" Agent Coulson greeted.

Tony ignored the man so Pepper welcomed him instead, "Phil! Come in."

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony muttered, feeling a little put out on the interruption. Not to mention his son could wake up anytime and barge in. He had enough trouble with Fury knowing about Harry. That man was too dangerous and he'd die before he'd let anything happen to his little boy.

"We need you to look this over." He held out a file towards Tony, "As soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things." Except when it's his four-year-old showing him his latest artworks.

"That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." She passed her glass of champagne to Phil, took the file from him, then took Tony's glass of champagne while passing the file over to the man.

Tony sighed and said in a completely professional voice, "Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

"This isn't a consultation." Agent Coulson informed, looking a little fearful. At what? Tony didn't know.

Pepper interrupted, "Is this about The Avengers?" At the agent's look, she added hastily, "Which I...I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony commented.

"I didn't know that either." The woman maintained.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes inward. "Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." If only they knew how well he played with his Harry, they'd eat shit.

Pepper just had to smile at that, "That I did know."

Coulson ignored the exchange. "This isn't about personality profiles anymore."

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Pepper walked over to Tony who placed the files into his own computer.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment," Tony remarked.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

As she looked over the files, she asked, "What is all of this?"

"This is, uh..." Tony extended his arms and a holographic form appeared floating in front of them. It showed profiles and videos of different people (or being). There was a fighting Captain America, a roaring Hulk attacking an army, Thor battling God knows what in New Mexico, and one of Loki and a glowing blue cube.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." Pepper hastily announced at which Tony countered she should do it the next day.

She dismissed the idea as she stared at the hologram. "You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?" He asked. "And what about Harry? If I go now, he'd know something's wrong. You know how he is." Tony whispered.

"Have Happy take him out on a playdate with Nicholas. Or I could take him with me." Pepper suggested.

"Yeah. No. You have work to do. The playdate is fine. He's been asking me about letting him visit his friends anyway." Tony agreed half-heartedly. He supposed Harry would be safer with the mother and son than he was in Stark Tower alone.

At that, Pepper went on to speak louder, just enough to make Coulson think they were still talking about the files, "You mean if you finished?" Well, um...then." She whispered flirtily in his ear, both to alleviate Tony's worries and annoy Phil.

"He'll be fine. He knows how to contact you. And you know Nick's mom. She won't let anything happen to Harry. Just don't forget to call. He'll know something's wrong if you don't call for too long."

Tony visibly relaxed at that. "Square deal. It's the last date." Pepper then kissed him generously before telling him to work hard and left with Phil.

Tony was left alone staring at the hologram and thinking about how he's going to come up with an excuse for Harry. His son always worried too much. If Harry ever finds out Tony's going on a mission, he'd flip.

He remembered when the boy discovered how and why Tony had an arc reactor on his chest. He was inconsolable for quite a while and refused to leave his side for days.

"J, contact Nick's mother for me." He ordered as he walked towards Harry's room.

**"Yes, sir."**

Tony crept into the child's room and gently sat on the bed. He wanted to keep Harry safe. If he'd have to go and find out what's even closely endangering his son's safety himself, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

The steady breathing and soft snores coming from the sleeping boy instantly calmed Tony. He brushed a few strands of hair and delicately pressed a kiss on his head.

"I love you, my little angel."

Right as Tony was back on the desk, JARVIS informed him young Nicholas' mother is on the line.

"Hey, Stella. Good evening." He greeted through the phone.

"Good evening, Mr. Stark. What can I do for you? Assuming it's you who needed me and not Harry."

"Yes, actually I was gonna ask you if you can take Harry on a playdate with Nicholas tomorrow." Tony inquired.

"That's alright. Nick has been pestering me about asking you to let Harry come play anyway. What time will he be over?"

Tony sighed in relief. "Happy will drop him off at 8 and probably pick him up after dinner if that's alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. Is he allergic to anything?" the mother asked over the phone.

"No, but try to avoid feeding him anything with onions. He's not gonna eat those anyway." Tony advised. "Oh, and ask him if he wants a snack around 3 pm. He usually gets hungry by the time but he won't ask for it. You know what? I'll just put food on his backpack. He's probably gonna say no when you ask anyway."

"Got it. I'll see Harry tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Stark."

"Thanks Stella. I owe you one."


	11. Chapter Nine: Reindeer Trouble

**CHAPTER 9: REINDEER TROUBLE**

* * *

Harry looked out the window car and watched as people made their way to work. New York traffic literally was a pain in his bum. As much as he liked Stark Tower, he preferred living in California. There were just too many people in New York and too many cars.

He really missed his treehouse.

He missed playing catch with his dad on the lawn. He missed swimming in the pool. He missed splashing in the mud. He missed his room even though his new room was bigger. And he missed the ocean view most of all.

But he supposed it was better this way. Tony had better labs in the tower than he did at Malibu. It was closer to school too. And he liked school. It was better than all the other schools they looked into. In the other schools, he had to start all over again, like how to read and write, how to count, and one school actually had the children draw and play all day.

Harry didn't like that. He got to draw and play all the time at home. He wanted to learn cool stuff at school instead. Which is why he liked Exeton best because he got to learn a lot of Science like his daddy.

Thinking about school and California made him worry about his father. He told Harry this morning that he had set up a playdate for him with Nicholas and that he was so come over his house at 8 am. When he asked if he would take him, he only told him Happy would.

Harry had a bad feeling about it. Tony wouldn't say anything else. Not that he wasn't glad to spend the day with his friend. It's just that he knew his father would take him personally to a friend's house especially when it's his first time. Tony was like that.

"Uncle Happy?" Harry called. "Is daddy going somewhere?" He questioned.

Happy knew exactly where Tony was going but he didn't want to say _that_ to Harry. But he didn't want to lie to him either. It's a good thing he came prepared for such questions.

"He went to work on a project at a different lab. He couldn't bring the stuff back to the tower because those weren't his." _There_. Situation saved.

With a quiet "oh", Harry went back to observing the people outside.

* * *

AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the Quinjets speakers. Natasha groaned instantly knowing precisely who hacked the system.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Both Steve and Loki looked up at the sky as Tony flew over in his Iron Man suit and blasted Loki to the ground.

As soon as he touched down, he pulled out every weapon the suit has. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

Loki realizes he had no way out and puts up his hands to surrender.

"Good move." The man in the suit critiqued the God of Mischief.

Steve, who was watching the scene, made himself known. "Mr. Stark." He greeted.

"Captain." Tony droned, not wanting to talk further to the man who more or less caused his shitty childhood.

* * *

Back on the Helicarrier, Tony locked himself inside one of the labs and ordered JARVIS to cut all voice surveillance for a while.

He immediately pressed 1 on speed dial and waited for his son picked up.

"Daddy!" Harry's voice blasted through the phone.

"Hey, Hare-bear. I missed you." Tony admitted. He was fiddling with the pocket watch Harry gave him for Christmas and opened it. He needed to see his son's face to at least alleviate his lonliness.

"I missed you too, daddy. Are you gonna pick me up soon?"

Tony wanted to say yes badly. He wished he was with Harry instead of all these... people. But he had no choice. If he leaves now, they would have no idea what the Tesseract is capable as none of them understood what is was and how it works.

"Listen, baby. I can't pick you up tonight. And no, before you say Happy can, I don't think it's a good idea. You'd be alone in the tower. I got stuck on this project and can't leave without mucking things up. Happy will take you to DC tomorrow night and I'll meet you there," Tony sighed sadly.

Harry sniffled quietly and tried to hide it. Tony heard it anyway. It broke his heart to know his son expected him yet he couldn't come for him.

"But, daddy... where would I stay? Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine, buddy. I promise. I love you so much, Harry and I missed you like hell. We'll go on a trip as soon as I'm done here. Just you and me. We'll go fishing and eat junkfood by the lake. How does that sound?" Harry mumbled a soft ' _good', "_ Now, can you please give the phone to Ms. Stella?"

"I love you too, daddy. forever. please be careful and come home very fast, okay?" Harry pleaded.

"I will, baby. I will." Tony vowed.

He heard shuffling for a while before Nick's mother called out, "Mr. Stark?"

"Hey, Stella. Listen, I really am sorry if this is on the spot but can Harry sleep over your house for tonight? Just for tonight, I promise. I got stuck with work and Pepper is at DC right now." Tony ever so slightly begged. He never begs but Harry was way more important than his pride.

"I completely understand, Tony. What about his clothes and other needs?" Stella inquired.

"I'll have Happy bring him his stuff. Thank you so much, Stella. Anything you need, anything at all. Just say the word. I owe you big time. Kiss him goodnight for me."

* * *

Meanwhile, dozens of SHIELD police escorted a handcuffed Loki to his cell. As they passed by one of the labs, the God of Mischief saw Tony Stark looking at a photo of himself and a child through the window. Loki smirked and thought the man should have stood facing the glass instead of against it.

When they passed by the main lab, Loki made eye-contact with Banner who instantly stop working on his scepter and looks up. He continued to stare at the man-beast as he walked, nodding and smiling.

* * *

Tony and Agent Coulson entered the briefing room just in time to hear someone say,

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?"

Tony was a little bit pleased that at least someone was here with a brain.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He turned to Coulson and said, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." before turning back to the group of people (and a god) and continued his line of thought, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD."

Tony walked over to Thor who he fought with earlier that same night and patted his arm. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

He then went to the control desk, ignoring the eye-roll of Agent Hill.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He saw one of the crews play on his cubicle. It irked him that some didn't saw how urgent and dangerous their situation was to still go around and play mere computer games. "That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did."

Covering his eye, he looks around. "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns," Agent Hill deadpanned.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill questioned.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Seriously? This is what Fury hoped to save the world? These people don't even read. Oh how he wished he was at home building forts from couch cushions and blankets with his son instead.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" asked Steve to which Banner replied,

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony commented

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

He then walked over to Banner, "Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony and Bruce shook hands, eyes full of respect towards each other.

Tony went on about Banner's work and how he's a fan of the Hulk. Banner awkwardly muttered out a 'thanks'.

At that moment, Fury walked in and announced, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

While the rest of the group discussed theories, Tony decided he wasted enough time and asked Bruce to join him in the lab instead.

* * *

Steve walked in on Tony poking Bruce with an electrical prod.

"Hey!" He warned. Tony ignored him and continued bothering Bruce.

"Are you nuts?" Steve bellowed.

Tony kept ignoring Steve. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Having heard enough, Steve questioned, "Is everything a joke to you?

"Funny things are." Well, at least he wasn't ignoring the man anymore. Harry would be so proud of him.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

Bruce kept working and just sent Captain America a small smile. "No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony advised Bruce.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve countered.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony exclaimed and pointed to Bruce "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce, who didn't want any part of it, stammers "Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?" Captain America coaxed.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Bruce started. He looked at Tony and said, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly... building in New York?" Steve clarified. Tony sent him a look. _Ugly building..._ His son told him it was the bestest building in the world and his four-year-old clearly had better taste than the Capsicle.

Bruce went on to explain how it's powered by Stark Reactors, a self- sustaining energy source. "That building will run itself for what, a year?" He asked Tony.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

Referring to Tony, Bruce continued his queries, "So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony conveyed.

Steve immediately clarified, "I'm sorry, did you say...?"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide."

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" The man wondered.

But Tony didn't want to be around. He was asked to be here. They basically pleaded for help. If he had to choose, he'd rather fly right back to New York, pick up his son, and spend the rest of the night cuddling and rewatching Jurassic park.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible." He countered.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony had to groan. Orders, orders. Whatever. He trusts SHIELD as far as he could throw them. He's not going to let himself be dragged into this mess especially when he had promised Harry he'd come home as soon as possible.

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" The Captain smiled sarcastically.

 _Oh, the nerve of this guy_ , thought Tony. _It's not like he was the one out of style in the room._ "Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?" he provoked.

Bruce decided to butt-in, even just to stop the verbal sparring from continuing, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

The Captain did think something else was going on but shook it off. He was a soldier, and soldiers must follow orders.

"Just find the cube." Steve walked out of the lab, still torn between following orders and breaking into SHIELD's filed.

* * *

Fury demanded Tony to locate the tesseract when he found him lounging inside the lab. Bruce interrupted and let him know they were already running a track on the energy source. Tony was still looking over files and wondered out loudly what phase two was when Steve walked in.

A fight slowly emerged when the rest of the reluctant team found out SHIELD was using the tesseract to build weapons for mass destruction. They went against each other, insulting and blaming, that they didn't notice the tesseract was glowing behind them.

Soon enough, a loud explosion blasted off on the Helicarrier. All of them were thrown over the place. Natasha and Bruce even got blasted as far as a few floors down, causing Bruce to turn into Hulk. They were already loosing their engines, making them vulnerable to crashing. Coulson immediately ordered Iron Man and Captain America on fixing the engines as the rest of the soldiers suited up to fight.

Tony immediately thought about Harry and hoped to God nothing would happen to him on the airship. He couldn't let his son grow up without a father. It would kill the boy if he ever died. If he managed to survive the attack, he would run and take his son away on a vacation. He didn't care whether he still had a ton of projects to work on. Thinking about the possibility of leaving his son an orphan broke his heart. No. He needed to survive for Harry. He _would_ survive for his son.

Meanwhile, Agent Coulson went on to grab a weapon and check on their prisoner. When he reached the room, he found Loki tweaking on the control panel, and Thor inside the cell.

"Move away, please." He ordered, pointing a huge weapon to the god who instantly followed. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

Agent Coulson heard a loud bang and saw the real Loki being thrown off the room. He turned around and saw Fury holding out another weapon, much like his.

The God of Mischief slowly stood up and smirked at the three. "Tell the Man of Iron, the boy is adorable," At that, Loki instantly vanished.


	12. Chapter Ten: Battle in Manhattan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only the Hulk was missing after the attack. Loki didn't get to drop Thor from the Helicarrier because of Fury's interruption.

**CHAPTER 10: BATTLE IN MANHATTAN**

* * *

"Stark!" The Director of SHIELD called out as soon as he entered the briefing room.

An exhausted Tony snapped his head towards the man and snarled, "what?"

"Have you talked to Harry recently?" Fury interrogated quietly, peering at Tony with a bit of concern.

Tony felt dread slowly creeping into him.

"Just last night. Why? Has something happened?!" He instantly got on his feet and fished for his phone from his pocket, looking disheveled and panicked.

"He said to tell you the boy is adorable. I'm assuming he means _the_ boy." Fury replied, not wanting to mention the boy was actually Stark's son.

"What's going on? Who's Harry?" Steve intruded.

No one answered the Captain. He looked around only to see more confusion coming from the rest of the group aside from Fury and Tony. The latter had his phone over his ear, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Shit, shit! He's not answering!" Tony cried out. "Why isn't he answering!" He then called Stella, thinking Harry was still at her home.

The woman answered after three rings, "Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, thank God!" Tony breathed in relief. "Is Harry there?!"

"Happy just picked him up about 20 minutes ago. Why? Is something wrong?" Stella asked with concern.

"No, everything's fine. Thank you, Stel. I need to go." Tony immediately dialed Happy who also immediately answered.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Happy! Where are you? Is Harry with you?! He isn't answering his phone!" The father inquired.

"Yes, sir. We're headed back to the tower. He's asleep. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No. Let him sleep. Just..." He inhaled a sharp breath. "Just keep your eyes on him. Get him out of New York right now. Drive back to Philly or something. I'll find you later. And don't tell him anything! I'll explain to him myself." ordered Tony.

"Yes, sir. And sir?" Happy started, "be careful."

As soon as Tony ended the call, he screamed in frustration. "What's his game?! What did he need with Harry?!"

He turned to Thor and pointed an accusing finger, "You! He's your brother! What is he planning?"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Natasha. "Can somebody explain what happened?"

Tony didn't even bother to turn as he growled, "The ass-god knew of my son! Fuck! I don't know what he's planning. If he ever so much as touch a single hair on my boy, I WILL hunt him down!" He turned around and walked out, leaving a gobsmacked team behind.

"He has a son?" Steve asked disbelievingly, voicing out the thoughts of the rest of the team. Tony Stark. The arrogant, self-centered, playboy had a son?

Fury only stared at them for a second and left them to their thoughts.

Silence. Nobody wanted to intrude on Tony's anguish. But Steve thought at least one of them should check on the man.

He then stood and followed Tony who was sitting on the ground just down the hallway, leaning on the wall. "He's just a little boy." bemoaned Tony. "Why would Loki need to mention him?" He took out the pocket watch and fingered the inscription before prying it open, staring at Harry's beautiful smile.

"Nothing is going to happen to your son. That Happy guy will keep him safe." the Captain reassured.

"He made it personal. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

At which Steve answered, "To tear us apart."

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants" Tony ever so slowly got on his feet and clutched the watch to his chest. "He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard."

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...sonofabitch!"

* * *

Steve, in his Captain America suit, walked back in the briefing room where Natasha and Thor were fixing up the little wounds they had. The woman looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Time to go," Steve instructed.

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" By then, Clint Barton walks who previously was under mind magic from Loki, stepped in the room.

"I can." He offered. Steve looked over to Natasha who nodded her head verifying he's good to go.

Steve looked at Barton and asked, "You got a suit?"

Barton nodded. "Then suit up."

* * *

Tony landed on the port walked into his penthouse while his high technology contraption unsuits him. He found Loki looking up at him with a smile. It irked Tony so much it was hard keeping his temper at bay. He needed more time to get his suit ready.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki asked, amused more than annoyed.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony went over to the bar. He wasn't joking. Loki got his son involved and anything related to Harry is a serious matter.

The God smirked, "You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony poured himself a glass.

Loki turned to look towards the sky, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," Tony replied simply. Loki looked at him, confused. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. Earth's Mightiest Hero' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them. I'm not impressed." The God of Mischief smiled.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a headcount here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony puts on his honing device secretly to be able to access his Mark VII suit.

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." The man strolled closer to the god.

"I have an army." Loki boasted.

To which Tony immediately rebuffed, "We have a Hulk."

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There is no throne." Tony revealed. "There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect Earth" _and If anything happens to my son,_ "you can damn well be sure we'll avenge it."

Loki turned serious, blue eyes glowing slightly. "How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" he snarled and went to stick his staff Tony's chest.

Having an arc reactor on his chest did have a perk aside from the usual keeping him alive business as Loki's magic can't penetrate him.

Loki looked confused. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues. It's not uncommon. Out of five.." Loki apparently had enough of Tony's chatter because the next moment, he grabbed the man by his jaw and threw him across the room.

"JARVIS, anytime now," Tony whispered, trying to stand back up.

"You will all fall before me." Loki grabbed him again and before he could throw Tony out the window, the man muttered a low "Deploy."

Tony fell from the penthouse towards the highway. Just as he was about to crash and die, his suit deployed and put itself on him.

Tony flew back to Loki and said, "And there's one other person you pissed off... me." He blasted him before he could do any more damage.

When the portal opened in the sky, hundreds of Chitauri invaded New York City, killing many and leaving more wounded. The rest of the Avengers minus Hulk arrived, all suited up and ready to fight.

There were too many for them to fight on their own while trying to save as many people as they can that they were starting to lose the battle.

Right then, the sound of an old motorcycle distracted them.

"So, this seems horrible," Bruce remarked. Tony, now knowing the Hulk is back on track, sent a Leviathan towards them.

"Dr. Banner now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Steve advised.

Bruce glanced at him, "That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." and then transformed into his green giant alter ego.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry just woke up to find himself in their Princeton lakehouse. Having no idea why he wasn't at Stark Tower instead, he got up and went to look for Happy.

He found the man he was looking for on the kitchen counter, drinking a can of coke.

"Uncle Happy?" He called out.

Happy looked down and saw Harry, eyes still red from sleep and glasses skewed. "Yes, Harry?"

"Why are we here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Your father suggested we come down here instead."

Harry only stared at the man. He sensed his uncle wasn't being completely truthful but let it go. He nodded and went to the living room to watch Arthur.

Happy was watching the news while Harry slept and forgot to change the channels before turning it off. It proved to be a big mistake as the moment the boy turned on the television, a news report on the situation in New York blasted on the screen. Harry screamed for his uncle who immediately ran to the room. Seeing the news on the screen, he silently cursed.

"Where's daddy?" The boy's lips trembled. "He's not there, is he?"

No matter how hard Happy tried, he couldn't lie to Harry. He'll find out anyway. He'll always know when somebody lies to him. So, he nodded and sat next to the boy.

The tears started flowing out. "He promised. He promised me he'll be safe, Uncle Happy."

Happy's heart broke into pieces at the anguish in the child's voice. "He'll be fine, Har. He'll always be fine. Your dad's like that." he tried to reassure. For Harry of himself? He wasn't certain.

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, the news still running. None of them wanted to turn it off or change the channels.

"You need to eat, Harry. It's past your lunchtime," Happy reminded.

Harry shook his head no. He couldn't eat. Not unless he knows his daddy's safe.

Happy sighed. "Alright. Maybe later, but you still need to eat, okay? I'll go get lunch."

Harry sat there unmoving. He was too worried about his dad. He didn't want to imagine anything happening to him. He could almost hear the sound of screeching aliens coming in from the portal. He supposed he could have. After all, they were under the same sky. If he'd step out of the house, he might be able to see the portal in person.

But he couldn't. He couldn't move. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the screen.

Happy walked back to the couch and placed a plate of buttered chicken and rice with broccoli on the table in front of Harry. He hoped the boy would eat since it was one of his favorites.

Harry didn't though. He kept staring at the screen. Happy eventually couldn't let him keep doing that all day so he grabbed the remote to turn it off.

Just as he was about to press the button, the live news zoomed to Iron Man carry-drag a nuclear weapon towards the portal.

They didn't hear the phone ringing in the kitchen.

"I'm just going back to my room." Harry didn't wait for the man to respond as he ran upstairs and slammed his door shut.

He cried and cried on his pillow, wishing to be with his daddy right now. It got him thinking about the last time he teleported and thought if he wished it enough, he might able to apparate to his father.

_Pop._

* * *

When Tony found out the council was sending a missile to blast off New York, he knew what exactly he had to do.

There was one problem.

He might now survive. Harry would end up fatherless. He'll break his promise.

Yet if he didn't, the nuclear blast will be strong enough to affect the nearby states. Harry was only at Princeton. It was only less than 10 kilometers away. Too close for Tony's liking.

Ha didn't have a choice. He was the only Avenger who could fly. If he won't do anything in the next few minutes, New York will be gone. His baby might get hurt or worse.

So he did what he had to do.

"I can shut the portal down," Natasha informed through their intercom.

"No, wait. I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute. I know just where to put it," Tony halted.

He put everything he got into his thrusters and drove the missile up to the portal.

"Stark, you know it's a one-way trip," Steve warned with concern that Tony ignored.

"J." He voiced, "Call my son."

 **"Sir, it seems young Harry isn't answering."** Tony was quiet for a moment. "Cap, are you there?" He called through his suit.

"I'm here," Steve responded. It wasn't just him. The rest of the team was listening.

"Find my son. And..." Tony paused, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "tell him daddy loves him so much and I will always be looking out for him. Take care of him for me."

"Stark." Cap hesitated.

"Promise me," Tony ordered softly.

"I will."


	13. Chapter Eleven: Harry Meets the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Barton doesn't have a family in this world. I'm sorry. I want him to be the mischievous uncle many seemed to personify him with. I just think he fits the role quite well.

**CHAPTER 11: HARRY MEETS THE AVENGERS**

* * *

A red object fell down from the sky.

 _That son of a bitch._ Thought Steve with a smile.

"He's not stopping," Natasha noticed. They went into position, ready to catch the man when Hulk lept from a building to grab him.

The Avengers ran to where Hulk dropped Tony and took off his mask. He wasn't breathing.

Captain America stood and looked up. Tony Stark might be the most arrogant, pompous asshole he ever had the misfortune of meeting but he's a damn good man.

 _Pop_.

"Daddy!" A small voice screeched from behind Steve.

A sobbing Harry ran towards his father as fast as his legs can. Before even reaching the man in the iron suit, a strong set of arms wrapped around his middle.

"Hey, kid. You need to breathe," Steve tried to stop. Harry kicked and screamed and put up a good fight.

"No! Let me go! Daddy! You promised!"

Like a prayer answered, Tony instantly gasped for air. Steve finally let the boy go and he quickly went to throw himself over his dad, not caring about the hard metal separating them.

Tony breathed in his son's hair, thankful for little miracles.

The boy had fat tears rolling on his pinkish cheeks as he continuously hit his father's hard chest with his little fists, "You promised!" He accused. "You promised you'd be alright! You promised me you'd come home!"

He sat up and gently cradled the weeping boy in his armored arms, "I know. I'm sorry, baby. I'm fine, see? Hush, now. Everything's alright. Daddy's here now."

The four-year-old still kept hitting him but with less vigor. Harry didn't seem to mind the hardness and coldness of the metal as much as he did. He thought he was going to die and leave his son alone. He needed to feel him on his skin. He needed to hug his son without the suit.

But first, "Hare-bear. How did you get here? Where's Happy?"

The crying gradually ceased, "I apparated, Daddy. I saw you on the news. You went inside the hole in the sky! You promised me you'd come home and I had to make sure. I knew I could do it. I thought so hard to be with you and then it happened." Harry explained in between hiccups.

"And Happy? Did he see you?" Tony asked.

"No. I went to my room."

Tony sighed. He'd have to call Happy or else the guy will have a full-blown panic attack. "Alright. Can you let daddy go for a little while? I want a hug without a suit."

Meanwhile, the rest of the team were staring at the man both in curiosity and disbelief. They already knew Tony was a father and that his son was apparently the most important person in his world. But knowing and seeing are two different things. He's like an entirely new person.

The kid was also likely British based form the lingering accent.

And they had no idea what apparating was. Maybe it's some sort of meditating technique or whatever shit Tony seems to be teaching his son.

"I believe we can take this somewhere more private," Steve suggested. "We still need to deal with Loki."

The Avengers plus Harry went back to the tower. After informing Happy of Harry's recent magical display, the man contacted Pepper (who was also shitting mad at Tony) immediately dealt with the possible repercussions. No one appeared to be around the area where Harry apparated. The media hadn't got hold of any information of a child being cradled by Tony Stark.

Tony left Harry with Barton as they deal with Loki. They thought Clint shouldn't see the one who controlled his mind until he was done with therapy. They had a feeling Loki was controlled as well. Tony remembered his eyes flashed blue when he confronted him in the penthouse.

But Harry wouldn't let Tony go until Barton reassured Loki can't hurt them anymore. Of course, it wasn't true. Clint knew Loki can still do damage even without the staff but he wasn't going to worry the child more than he already is.

"So, you're Stark's son," Clint smirked at the boy.

"Yes, sir. My name is Harry," Harry held out his little hand which Clint instantly accepted with a shit-eating grin.

"None of that sir. My name is Clint. It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"How do you know my daddy, Mr. Clint?" Harry peered up at him questioningly, looking very adorable with his tiny glasses, green shirt, and white overalls. He couldn't help but coo.

"I helped your daddy fight those aliens."

"Oh," Harry exclaimed softly. "Thank you, Mr. Clint." He smiled at him sweetly, hands fiddling together at his back, and sneakers-covered feet rubbing each other.

Clint ruffled the child's hair and merely gave him a smile, "You're very welcome, Harry."

"I see you got caught in his charm," Tony commented as he walked in the room.

"Daddy!" The boy cried out and ran directly towards Tony who immediately knelt to catch his son. He lifted Harry up and placed him on his hip.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet the rest of the team." He gestured towards the group of ash-covered individuals. "You've met Legolas aka Hawkeye who likes to go by the name Clint. That's Natasha the triple imposter, Steve the Capsicle, Thor the God of Thunder, or as I like to call him, point break, and Bruce Banner the one who wrote that article I once read to you at bedtime who also turns into a green giant."

A chorus of 'hey!' was thrown across the room. Harry only giggled and asked to be put down.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Harry. Daddy likes to call me names too. Thank you for helping my daddy."

Clint muttered in the background, loud enough for Tony to hear but not Harry, "I'm pretty sure it's not the same."

The four-year-old then went to shake all their hands making the adults' jaw drop. Manners from a Stark? Wonders never cease.

Tony stepped in and waved his arms dramatically, "Alright, alright. Show's over." He turned and pointed a hand towards Harry, "You, young man, is in dire need of food. Don't think Happy didn't tell me you refused to eat lunch."

Harry only nodded and went to wrap his arms around his father's leg causing Tony's and everyone else's hearts to melt.

"Yeah, so Shawarma? Tony asked the group.

* * *

"I'm serious. Stay here for the meantime. In fact, you can stay here all the time. I'll clear out a whole floor or two."

"We don't want to impose. This is your home." Steve responded.

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Bruce already agreed to stay. I'll have the floors ready by tomorrow."

The rest minus Thor who needed to go back to Asgard with Loki conceded. Natasha and Clint didn't actually have a problem with staying at Stark Tower but Steve was all about propriety.

"Good. There's only one rule. Don't be a bad influence on my son. And yes I am talking to you, Barton. He's too much of a sweetheart for you to taint."

Clint reacted, "Hey! I'll be the best role model for Harry."

They all rolled their eyes at him knowing exactly what kind of role model he will be. "Yeah, you'll eat your shit when he calls me uncle first." He smirked.

"Yes, a good role model indeed." Natasha sarcastically drawled, amused at her friend's shenanigans.

Barton, realizing his mistake, quickly backpedaled, "It's not on yet! The kid isn't here."

They ignored him and went to their temporary rooms, leaving Barton huffing.

* * *

Harry was always good at adapting. He did well when he first arrived at the orphanage. He had no memories of his life before being found in a cupboard but he managed to get on his feet.

Harry adjusted well with Tony when he adopted him. It took him a very short time to get used to calling him, daddy.

When Tony took him to America, he adapted to the new lifestyle with ease, again. He memorized the house plan easily, followed his schedule without a problem, and even stopped having those awful nightmares he could never seem to remember in the morning.

And then he had school. Yes, he was scared at first but still, he adjusted. He even made friends and enjoyed Exeton very much.

With school came moving to Princeton, and then to New York City. The culture of California, Philadelphia, and New York was too different yet Harry came out fine.

Now, he needed to adjust to living with four new people and one who will visit from time to time. He found he had no problem with it very quickly. Just thinking about all the games he could play with them got him giddy with excitement. He wouldn't need to bother his dad all the time because there will be other people around he could ask help from.

He liked his Uncle Clint the best. He's always up for a game of laser tag. Aunt Natasha joins sometimes but she gets called by SHIELD all the time. He did like her hugs the most. It was all warm and fuzzy.

Uncle Steve was very funny, or so Harry liked to think. They especially liked to watch classic films together, reenact the dialogue, and eat popcorn and ice cream on the couch. Uncle Steve also liked to draw. He even offered to teach him.

Uncle Bruce was so smart. Harry comes to him when his daddy's busy and he needs help with his schoolwork. He teaches so well. Uncle Bruce also liked to play the violin. He told him no one else knew: it used to keep the big guy calm, and that if Tony allowed, he will be teaching him a few songs. It was their little secret.

Uncle Thor visits every fortnight. He always brings him Asgardian sweets. Harry liked those very much. He also talks funny that made Harry laugh all the time. He particularly liked how he ruffles his hair.

And daddy. Daddy was still the best of all. Daddy got jealous once. He never told Harry but Harry knew. It was always just the two of them. And now he had to share his baby with five new people.

Harry soon banished the thoughts from Tony. Every other night, he would creep into his father's bed and cuddle. Though he liked playing with Uncle Clint, playing with daddy was still his favorite.

Even though Aunt Natasha gives the best hugs, his daddy's hugs were the only ones that can keep bad dreams away.

Uncle Steve was funny but his daddy still made him laugh the most.

Uncle Bruce might be really smart but Harry still thinks his daddy was the smartest in the world.

And Uncle Thor might bring him the best sweets but Harry still loved the turkey and cheese sandwiches his daddy makes for him the most.

And Harry made sure his daddy knew that. He didn't want him sad. He wants him happy and smiling all the time.

Harry is always good at adapting.

* * *

Harry's fifth birthday came just a month after the battle.

Tony was finally able to convince his son for a party. He wanted to rent the best party place he could find but Harry begged him to do it at the tower instead.

So it was.

Everybody came. The Avengers (who had no reason not to come as they lived in the building, not that they'd miss it for the world. The boy quickly carved his place in their hearts.), Aunt Pepper, Uncle James, Uncle Happy, Nicholas, Aunt Stella, Uncle Julian, and even Mr. Pirate and Uncle Phil (who Tony still made him call Uncle Agent).

Selene was still in England but she sent him a gift and a very long letter.

The only thing that bothered Harry about having the people he loved on his birthday was the increasing number of gifts. His daddy was no longer alone in trying to spoil him.

 _Well, at least I could donate more this Christmas_.

His birthday party wasn't animal-themed this year. He still loved his animals very much but he also found love in anything magical.

Now, not all of them knew of Harry's ability. Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, Nicholas, and Aunt Stella didn't. They could not tell them because they do not live with Harry or at least considered family for Aunt Pepper and Uncle James' case.

So Tony compromised. They continued with a Magic-themed birthday party without using actual magic. It didn't deter his son. He still loved it very much and thanked his father a hundred times.

Even if everything turned out wrong, or that his party had no decorations and games whatsoever, Harry would still thank his father profoundly. He's just like that.

* * *

Fate looked down on Earth. Her chosen one was now five for the second time.

She smiled. The one to guide him will arrive very soon. They will meet once again.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Trip to the Past

**CHAPTER 12: TRIP TO THE PAST**

* * *

A tall dour-looking man clad in a black shirt and trousers strolled down the busy streets of New York City. He had just recently moved from Montana and supposed one of America's biggest Wizarding communities is a good place to stay so long as no more extra-terrestrial beings come and attack.

After the war in Britain, Severus Snape decided to leave. Lord Voldemort was dead. Albus Dumbledore was dead. He finally had no master left to serve. He was finally free.

No one bothered to look for him. Everybody just assumed he was dead. Really? The war-time Severus would never do anything without a plan. He was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. Had no one ever realized he had prepared to face the Dark Lord's wrath? He knew the _man's_ favorite way to punish his servant followers. No, not the Avada. He wanted them to feel pain. Cruciatus until they beg for death or Nagini. He prepared for both.

MACUSA granted him asylum when they found out the infamous hero decided to leave Britain. He accepted, of course. He had nothing left in Britain. No matter how much he sacrificed for them, they will always see him as the evil, dungeon-bat, Death Eater professor.

He only wished he was able to save Lily's son.

Harry Potter. The child of the love of his life and his childhood enemy. Oh, he used to loath the existence of the boy. He was so ready to hate him and make him suffer until he saw him walk towards the sorting hat his first year.

Harry Potter was abused. One look and he knew. How everyone else didn't notice really baffled him. And he couldn't do more than add nutrition potions in his food and put healing potions in his satchel. Albus Dumbledore made sure of it.

He should have known the man had nefarious plans when he asked for an unbreakable vow.

' _Keep Harry Potter alive but do not interfere and make yourself known.'_

Severus was too distraught to notice the exact wording in the vow. Lily had just been murdered and it was all his fault. Albus used him. He used his pain to turn him into his pawn and he couldn't do anything about it without breaking the vow.

So he did what he could to keep the boy alive. He watched over him constantly. He saw the boy laughing until he could no longer breathe. He saw him enjoy flying through the strong wind outside quidditch. He saw him making friends with outcasts. He saw Harry.

But when you're able to really see a person, you can't help but see their pain as well. Severus did. He saw Harry crying alone in the most secluded parts of the castle. He saw the boy fight for his life more times than an Auror. He saw him being condemned for things he did not do.

 _He_ condemned him for things he had no control.

And now Harry Potter is dead. Killed by a lingering curse sent by the Dark Lord only a few days after the battle.

Britain had nothing worthy of him anymore. Here in America, he can continue his research in peace. He had great correspondence with MACUSA whom he provided potions for, and he had no one to condemn him from his past mistakes.

So he wandered over to Woolworth Building to meet with a friend without a single worry of being cursed at. He only needed to find a decent job first as mail-order potions won't be able to sustain his research expense, preferably where he could continue experimenting on potions.

"Severus, it's good to see you." Julian greeted the Potions Master with a smile.

"Julian." Severus bowed slightly.

Julian invited Severus to sit, "What brings you to New York? Here to see the aliens?" He joked.

The man rolled his eyes. "I moved. Montana wasn't for me." The man simply responded.

Julian snorted, "That's what you said about Nevada. And Idaho. And Texas... should I go on?"

Severus huffed. "Anyway, I was actually looking for another job right now. Any recommendations?"

"Actually..." Julian was deep in thought. He just received the results of Harry Stark's core development test and found out the boy's magical core was already fully developed. He was about to inform Mr. Stark when Severus came to his office. "There is this one boy who I think might need to start school early but I do not think for a second his father would let him study at a boarding school this early. If you're up to tutor, I'll recommend you."

Severus blanched. Tutor? _Him_? The dungeon-bat? To a child younger than eleven? Not going to happen!

"I don't like children. They are very hard to teach. I should know. I had the ill-luck of teaching eleven-year-olds for many years."

"Harry is very smart and likable. He listens well and has honestly better focus than a lot of adults I know." Julian defended. "What you have to worry about is the father. He's a goddamn over-protective bastard. I cannot tell you anything else about him due to a non-disclosure agreement until he agrees to my suggestion, assuming you accept the job."

Severus inhaled sharply at the boy's name. Was this fate? Will his past continue to haunt him?

He thought for a moment. Julian had never lied to him before. And he did need the work. He loved to teach but hated teaching dunderheads who can't follow basic instructions. He supposes he could accept. Julian hadn't informed the father yet so it's possible the man won't be needing a tutor for his son after all.

"This isn't some spoiled brat who throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants when he wants it?" Severus clarified to which Julian promptly shook his head no.

"How old is the boy?" He inquired.

Julian smiled slyly, "He just turned five."

Severus' jaw dropped. Five? He had met gifted children who needed to start school early but never that young! The youngest he ever knew was eight and the girl really was powerful, or so they say. This five-year-old boy might just be the youngest to have a fully-developed core recorded.

It intrigued him, that's for sure. He wanted to meet the child. A fully developed core at five was just never heard of. The power the kid has will be majestic, and for him to be able to teach such talent was incredible.

"Yes. I'll take the job if he'll have me."

* * *

"Daddy?" Harry called. "Can we have the green spaghetti for dinner?"

"It's Pesto, Harry." Tony corrected impulsively.

"Oh, Pesto! So that's why you asked me what's Pesto made of." Bruce interrupted with a grin that had Tony roll his eyes.

"We don't have Pesto, bud." He frowned and turned to the rest of the guys (and girl), "Why don't one of you go get some. You heard my son. He wants green spaghetti."

"No, daddy. it's alright. We can have normal spaghetti instead." Harry interfered. He didn't want to bother the others.

"You know what? I kinda liked the idea of green spaghetti. Why don't we go together." Clint suggested.

"Take Steve with you," added the father. "And don't let him out of your sight."

Clint sent him a salute and dragged Harry out of the room, a reluctant Steve following closely behind.

"I'll be at the lab if you need anything."

Tony went to work on an upgrade for Hawkeye's quiver while the guys took Harry out to buy Pesto when JARVIS interrupted him.

**"Sir, Julian Jackson from MACUSA is on the line."**

"Thanks, J."

He sent his phone on loudspeaker and continued working, "Hey Jackson."

"Mr. Stark." Julian greeted. "Harry's results came back."

Tony instantly dropped his tools and picked up the phone. "And? Is something wrong?"

"No. Actually, there is something but I won't consider it wrong. Far from it, in fact." Excitement laced Julian's voice as he latched on explaining what exactly made him giddy about Harry's Magical Core test.

"Your son has a fully developed magical core, Mr. Stark. The youngest one ever. I believe his had developed when he was only three based on how strong his magic currently is. The accidental magic he did when he fell down the stairs was most probably instinctual.

Now, the difference between accidental and instinctual magic lies in control. Magical children often perform accidental magic when they get angry, scared, or confused, as a form of self-defense. They have no control over how their magic acts. However, in instinctual magic, your mind and your core know exactly what to do and how much magic to exert. We thought your son just had a very strong accidental magic. He was able to apparate at such a young age when normally we have to be at least 17 to be able to practice it. You need to have total control of your magic fo keep you from getting hurt."

Tony was dumbstruck. He knew what having a fully developed core entails after reading more than enough books on the workings of the magical world.

Harry has to go to school. He needed to use and train his magic so it won't harm him or the people around him. A fully developed core means stronger and more controlled magic. Which was why he was able to apparate from Princeton to New York City during the battle, not that Julian knew about it.

"Harry's too young to go to Ilvermorny, Julian. He's only five!" Tony opposed wholeheartedly. He wasn't gonna send his baby to a boarding school with eleven-year-olds and older.

"I know, Mr. Stark. Which is why I have a suggestion." began Julian. "While there are other schools Harry can attend that aren't boarding schools, the rest of the students will still be eleven and older. I know how hurtful children can be, Mr. Stark. So instead, you can have him home-schooled. It's not commonly practiced here in the states but it's still allowed as long as the reason is valid and you can find a tutor MACUSA approves. I think Harry's case qualified as a valid reason, Mr. Stark."

"Home-school? And you didn't tell me that the first time?!" Tony guffawed.

"It's not in the procedure, Mr. Stark. MACUSA does not advertise it to avoid breaking the ISWS. Home-schooling was the only way magic can be taught hundreds of years ago and because of it, the committee had difficulty controlling how much magic is performed in public. It caused us the Salem Witch Trials, Mr. Stark. We try to avoid repeating history." Julian explained calmly.

"Yeah, I get it. Still, if I had known, I wouldn't have to spend so much time worrying about possibly sending my son away." He bemoaned. "Anyway, a MACUSA-approved tutor, you say? Where can I find one?"

"Well, you're in luck, Mr. Stark as I have one I know who recently moved to New York and was looking for a job. His name is Severus Snape. He's a renowned Potions Master, the youngest one to complete his mastery in over 300 years. A little dour-looking but brilliant. I'll send his profile over. You might find he had a dark past, Mr. Stark but make no mistake, he's not evil."

* * *

Severus Snape, Tony found out, was exactly as Jackson described. He's now in his late forties, achieved his mastery at the age of 19, taught in one of the world's biggest and oldest wizarding schools for at least 15 years, and fought as a spy in a goddamn war against a dark lord. He had a dark past, alright.

Apparently, he joined a cult who called themselves Death Eaters of all things at the age of 17, right after he left school. He went back to teach Potions at 21, the first time the said dark lord fell. He was feared as a professor, is known as overly strict and "evil". Yet, a few of his students still defended him. It seems like the evil strict professor was a champion of the abused and the underdogs.

He's supposed to be one of the best duelers and _the_ best potions master in Europe. He was outed as a spy at the second war that nearly got him killed. He then moved to the US who granted him asylum when Britain refused to honor his role in their war.

Tony decided he liked this Severus guy. Aside from because Jackson recommended him, the man is familiar with battle. Harry would be safe around a strong wizard like Severus.

All he needed to know now was how the guy will interact with his son. If he ever made Harry uncomfortable for even just a moment, he's out. He won't let a harsh man tutor his baby boy.

* * *

_Those eyes._

Severus' first look at Harry Stark was like a trip to his painful past. Yet he couldn't seem to look away.

Harry Stark looked so much like Harry Potter. The same tousled hair, the same facial structure, the same smile, even the same name! Just without the scar.

However, what really caught him was his eyes. So exactly like Lily's. He had never met anyone else with eyes like Lily and Harry's. Emerald with a bit of gold flecks.

One detail is odd. Two is a coincidence. But five similar details?

"Harry, buddy. I'd like you to meet Severus Snape." Tony Stark introduced. "Severus, this is my son, Harry Anthony Stark."

That was enough to break Severus from his daze. "Hello, Harry." He greeted softly, coming down to kneel in front of the boy, actually surprising himself how natural it felt.

The boy sent him the most dazzling smile and offered to shook his hand, "Hello, Mr. Severus. Are you the one who's gonna teach me magic?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Is that alright?" He inquired, a small smile showing on the corner of his lip.

"I suppose it is," Harry half-smirked.

 _Cheeky_.

Severus thought Harry Stark reminding him too much of Harry Potter will bring him pain. It didn't. He felt at peace. If by any miracle, Stark is a reincarnation of Potter, Severus would be nothing but thankful. Maybe it was his chance at redemption. He'll finally have the chance to protect the boy with all his ability.

Tony watched Severus Snape completely fall in love with his son and smiled. Harry would be more than safe now. He had Pepper for an aunt, a group of superheroes ready to beat up whoever dared to hurt him, and now an infamous war hero for a tutor.

And the best part was his baby boy didn't have to go to a boarding school anymore!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Surprise! Severus Snape is alive and was actually whom Fate meant. I like him too much to keep him dead. Also, if you reread the last part of the interlude, Luna mentions she didn't know who Harry exactly was. He was too good at hiding. Only felt a few of his emotions. She also mentioned the unknown fact of Snape secretly helping Harry. It was a sign that Severus had been watching the boy very closely. He was a spy after all.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: The Power Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm on to the last two chapters. For those who are curious why I decided on Severus to teach Harry, it's because of three things:
> 
> 1\. He had the most to make up for Harry. He promised to protect him but he failed many times. He needed the redemption. Other characters just had too much else going on on their lives. And they fought for the war. Not for Harry.
> 
> 2\. Severus is known to be very good in defense. Harry will need to learn how to fight well with magic. Luna's abilities cannot be thought. And she cannot teach Harry what he needs to learn.
> 
> 3\. His character will work well with the rest of the Avengers. They had similar backgrounds.

**CHAPTER 13: THE POWER WITHIN**

* * *

_Astonishing_.

To be able to conjure water _and_ fire wandlessly was impossible. To be able to do at five years old was simply unthinkable. No one in their right minds will ever imagine anything like it to happen.

But it did. Harry Stark managed to conjure water and then fire.

The five-year-old was elemental. And no, not one but _two_ forces.

If only someone went to trouble and checked on Harry Potter when he was six they'd know he could do it effortlessly. How else would he have survived locked either in his cupboard or out the shed for too long?

He was simply forced into suppressing the strength of his magic after being trashed and beaten for too long.

Harry Stark wasn't. Instead, he was accepted and loved. He had room to develop his abilities and was lauded when he does magic.

Severus loved teaching the boy. He was exactly what Julian described. Smart, likable, focused, and so much more.

He thought about Harry Potter sometimes. Would Harry have had this sort of power if he was looked after? Somehow, he thought Albus must have not known the extent of Harry Potter's capabilities. Only that the boy must either kill the Dark Lord or die at his hands.

It pained him to think just how much Britain threw away such potential, all to program a boy into submission and build itself a weapon.

Harry Stark was lucky enough to be adopted by a loving father who subsequently is one of the richest men on earth.

Which brings him back to his theory that Harry Potter and Harry Stark were one and the same.

The little prodigy was adopted from England. Found on an abandoned house in Surrey, no less. He just wasn't sure if the kid was a reincarnation or exactly the same person. As an academic, Severus knew there were many ways to fake death. He just didn't know how Potter turned back to a child and if someone helped him, who was it?

He reckoned it didn't matter now. Whether Stark is really Potter made no difference, at least for him. He would still continue guiding the child to his full potential.

It's a good thing he moved into Stark, now Avengers Tower after a long negotiation and persuasion from Tony. He was able to learn more about the child. Not just his abilities but his story as well.

He had issues, of course. He was so used to living alone that suddenly living with six other people and a constant flow of visitors was intimidating.

Yet, he found solace in the uniqueness of every one of them. There were all once puppets and outcasts who sacrificed more than enough to save others. They were feared, condemned, and alone for a long time.

Until they weren't.

Together, they were Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

But to Harry, they were just his daddy and his aunt and uncles.

Severus found Tony Stark deeply annoying and extremely arrogant. He wanted to punch that face so much for quite some time.

Yet every time he fusses over his son and calls him his baby, Severus' temper exponentially decreases. The man was a walking paradox. Two completely polar personalities all packed in one. And Harry wasn't bothered by any of it. The kid didn't seem to mind that he had trackers and constant supervision on him.

An overprotective bastard indeed.

An overprotective bastard with a whole lot of money to throw around. Tony Stark was not just about to let his precious son learn magic in Severus' small apartment.

The man cleared out an entire floor for him, a training room for Harry, and set him the best Potions lab to experiment on. He could hardly say no to access a world-class Potions laboratory.

So there.

Harry had sessions with him every Wednesday and Friday. The child had to take fewer classes in Exeton to be able to work on his magical education. They would sometimes train on the afternoons after the boy's regular day classes but Severus normally had the rest of the week to research and experiment.

Tony still tried to pay him but Severus put his foot against it. The accommodation he'd been offered alone was excessive. He no longer had to pay bills which gave him the extra money needed, and more, to buy certain ingredients.

It wasn't to say that Severus turned into a free-loader. He was actually turning into their personal chef and healer. Being a Potions Master had its perk. He cooks very well and he knows how to tweak certain potions to be able to work on muggles or No-Maj in American terms.

Clearly, none of his other housemates can cook. Except for the father. Tony had to learn cooking when Harry came to live with him. He was quite good, in fact. Just didn't know that many dishes.

And since the group seemed to attract bruises and wounds like magnets, his potions are very much needed.

They weren't too alarmed and surprised by the existence of magic. They did have an issue on mind magic though. Apparently, Loki had used such tactics on one of them and it was still a sensitive matter.

Other than that, they lived together in peace.

* * *

Harry is now officially a second-grader.

Exeton Academy, unlike many of the other schools, tests their students the first time they enroll and put them in grades they can best reach their potentials academically, mentally, and socially.

Harry Stark was put into first grade instead of pre-school. While he, and many others including his best friend Nick, was smart enough to be in third grade, the headmaster and their parents preferred them to place only a year ahead.

Tony personally knew how difficult it is to have friends who are older when you excel better than them. They tend to get defensive and hateful. That was why he considered his best friend, James Rhodes, like family. He was the only one who talked to the fifteen-year-old college student kindly.

Harry won't have to experience that. Exeton won't hinder his education while still letting him enjoy childhood. In fact, they allowed a change in his class schedule to accommodate his magical learning. It was their pride as well to have the youngest wizard with a fully-developed core and possibly one of the strongest in their midst.

His friends and teachers only knew he had other tuition requested by his father but not what it entails. They could not simply advertise a child was home-schooled in magic.

Tony and Severus also wanted to keep the information protected. A five-year-old being a water and fire elemental will cause an uproar.

Harry still had classes with his two best friends but had opted out in Arts and Language to make way with his new schedule.

He takes Math and his choice of sport, Polo, on Mondays; Science and Robotics on Tuesdays; and Grammar and History on Thursdays. His other classmates have to take Math and Science again on Fridays. Harry only needed to complete his homework to be able to get in par with the rest.

He still played a little violin but had his Uncle Bruce teach him instead. And only on the weekends.

Tony hated seeing his son study and work that much at five but the boy seemed to revel in learning. To make out for lost time, Tony would spend every minute of his weekends with his son. Business meetings, experiments, consultation, and building robots will have to be done during the weekdays, preferably while Harry's at school.

* * *

One very lazy afternoon, everyone was lounging on the penthouse living room and bar. SHIELD had given the Avengers a day off for one. Thor had his regular visit to Midgard. Severus had a potion simmering for the next 36 hours. And since it's Saturday, Harry had no classes.

It started with Natasha and Clint drinking martinis on the bar. Steve soon joined in and had small talk. Bruce and Thor walked in, wanting to watch a film the former suggested. Severus, in his usual scowl, plopped down in exhaustion and joined the two in watching the movie. And then Tony barged in with Harry on his shoulders who just came from their father-son trip to the zoo.

So it came down to this.

Harry was lying on his stomach, both lower leg leaning against the couch. Thor, Bruce, Severus, and Tony were on the couch. Natasha and Steve sat on stools at the bar counter, Clint now spread out on the floor with Harry.

Tony and Clint were having a heated discussion on who Harry likes more between the two of them. The said boy was torn between putting a stop to them and laughing his head out from their claims. The rest of the group just sat there looking amused.

"Alright. Let's test the father," Clint challenged slyly to which Tony rolled his eyes. "Let's see if you know your son as well as you think."

Severus thought Barton was stupid. Of course, the man knew his son THAT well. He knew all the boy's little quirks. He might even have every inch of him memorized.

Tony smirked confidently. "Hit me."

"Favorite food?"

_"Meal or snack?"_

"Meal."

_"Buttered chicken, rice, and broccoli. On the same plate."_

"Snack."

_"My turkey and cheese sandwich, duh."_

"Best friend?"

_"There's three. His stuffed snake from when he's three. And Nicholas and Selene from Exeton."_

"Birthmark?"

_"Under his left ear. Looks like a bird."_

Clint immediately went over to check and looked both impressed and smug at the form.

"Drink?"

_"Chocolate milk. And if we're being precise, the one from Cocoa Metro."_

"Favorite Animal?"

 _"No favorite. He loves them equally. Even the small ants. Isn't that right, buddy? They all deserve love, don't they?"_ Harry nods mechanically, still surprised at how much his father knew him.

"Movie."

_"The Lion King."_

"Color."

_"Blue."_

"What does he want to be when he grows up?"

_"A zookeeper. Or like me. Although I do prefer if you don't turn out exactly like me, angel."_

"Time of the day."

_"Bedtime. He likes to sleep, what can I say?"_

"His preferred way to eat eggs."

_"Scrambled with a bit of cheese."_

The group was both satisfied and dumbstruck. They expected him to know everything but it still was amazing.

"Fine. You win." Clint grumbled, crossing his arms, winking at Harry.

"Of course, I do," Tony responded smugly. "I've been told I am the best daddy in the world many times over, Legolas."

Harry, even though used to Tony's declarations of love, still blushed every time he was reminded. He went over to sit on his lap and cuddled. The others only cooed, Severus trying to hide the sudden flux of emotions that overcame.

"I'm going to start with dinner," he stood. "Any requests?"

A series of responses flew at the same time. There were suggestions of ice cream, fried ostrich egg (which Harry vocally disagreed to), canned tomato soup, and even blueberries for dinner. The man in black rolled his eyes and decided to make them grilled steak with mashed potatoes instead.

Too many children in one room.

* * *

"Don't worry, my protégé, you'll get it soon," Severus reassured.

Harry frowned, looking at his custom-built wand. "I tried, Uncle Sev. It's hard."

"I know, but you're only five. Summoning charms are normally taught in third year, Harry. You're doing much better than I imagined."

The boy merely sighed. He liked learning magic very much but spells and charms sometimes are difficult to pronounce.

Severus conceded. "Why don't we get back to Potions? You'll be trying the Pepper-up today."

Harry nodded and sent him a thankful smile.

They spent the rest of the Wednesday afternoon in the Stark Potions Lab making (and supervising) Pepper-up potions. While Harry's still young, his attention span was very controlled. Severus liked that in the child. He was easy to teach and had intelligent inquiries. He enjoyed every moment being Harry's tutor and honorary uncle.

He thought about all those times he moved constantly from state to state. He always felt like the place wasn't for him. He'd live relatively in comfort. The wizarding communities respected him for his works. Yet nothing felt right.

New York.

Everything felt right about New York. And he knew exactly what's right about the city. Not the stores. Not the buildings. Not even because MACUSA is here. But because of one little green-eyed boy.

He decided Harry should take a break for a while and took him out for lunch. Naturally, when he told the father of his plan, he went on and on about making sure his son comes home without a scratch. Severus eventually got used to his protective streak that whenever the man fusses, he would only nod .

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tony's overprotectiveness stemmed from his fear of his enemies kidnapping Harry. It made sense since he was kidnapped before. And no, it will not make Harry hate him or make him act out.
> 
> OOC Severus is a result of his freedom. 13 years away from the British Wizarding World did him good.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Beginning to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!

**CHAPTER 14: THE BEGINNING TO AN END**

* * *

Luna met Harry Stark for the first time surprisingly through her old Potions Professor Severus Snape.

Harry Stark, son of the richest man in America, was one of her daughter's best friends who seemingly was a wizard. The boy was always gone when she comes to fetch her daughter from school. She wanted to meet and thank the boy who made her young daughter come out of her shell, so to speak. She was glad Selene didn't turn out like her- bullied and alone.

Fate really was amazing. She was just walking back from work when she felt a bit hungry and decided to buy herself a sandwich at a cafe down the street.

Coincidentally, her old professor, whom she was one of the few who knew was alive and had met a few times over the years, was also there. He was sat on the farthest table of the cafe, just as she would imagine.

They made eye contact and Luna sent him a smile before coming over to greet the man who constantly protected her from bullies when she was younger.

They had started a conversation. Apparently, the dour ex-professor was back to teaching. Only now, he had one student. A five-year-old, at that.

And the boy was with him, he said, who just went to the toilet.

"He reminds me so much of another." Severus shared.

Before Luna could respond, her jaw dropped as bright green glow captured her attention. Impossible. Harry Potter was dead. There was a body.

But she also cannot deny the fact that the glow was exactly like Harry's. She knew deep inside it was him. She just didn't know how it happened. And perhaps they might never. Maybe it was fate.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry called out.

Severus, who was looking thoughtfully at Luna, snapped out of his trance and looked over to his student he now considered a nephew.

"Harry, I want you to meet Luna Scamander, an old student of mine and a good friend." Severus introduced.

Harry's eyes widened and a bright grin crept to his face. "You're Selene's mum!"

Luna smiled at the boy. Emerald eyes. She needed no more proof. This was Harry Potter. Or Harry Stark now, clearly.

"Yes, you must be Harry Stark. Selene has mentioned you about a thousand times."

Harry smirked, so much like the professor. If she only met Tony she would clearly rethink her claim.

"And Selene mentioned you a zillion times! Is she here?!" The boy practically bounced on his place.

Severus snorted but kept his cool, "Harry." He warned, at which the boy immediately calmed down.

"Sorry, Uncle Sev." He smiled sheepishly before turning back to Luna. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Scamander. Tell Selene I said hello."

"Of course, Harry. It's a pleasure. Thank you for being such a good friend to Selene." She shook the little boy's outstretched hand and ruffled his already messy hair. Just like Harry Potter.

Luna turned to Severus, clearly wishing to discuss something yet not wanting to do it in front of the boy. The man nodded in understanding and ordered Harry to behave and eat while he talks to Luna. He casts a wandless muffliato spell.

"It's him, isn't it?" Severus questioned. He had his strong suspicions the moment he met the boy but couldn't be too sure as he had no way to find out. An inheritance test won't be able to tell anything since goblin magic had declared Harry Potter dead. His will was accessed. The remaining Potter fortune was passed on to his godson Teddy Lupin. The Black fortune, surprisingly, to Draco Malfoy.

Severus knew about Luna Lovegood, now Scamander's ability to see a witch or wizard's version of a soul, and he also knew Luna can identify Harry. She once told her Harry had a unique color. She never told him what, though.

"I have no idea how it is possible, Professor. But yes, I believe so."

"For whatever the reason was, I'm glad it came to this." Severus pondered. "I wasn't able to help Harry Potter and that will always be one of my greatest regrets. I won't fail him again, even if he's now Harry Stark."

"He will need all the help he can get," Luna pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a strong pull, Professor. Much like yours before Voldemort's death. A destiny? I don't know but it feels like it."

* * *

Harry Stark had the best family in the world. He might not know his biological ones, and he might not have a mum, but he was happy.

He had the best daddy who loves him very much. He had uncles and aunts who would do anything to make him happy. He had two best friends who will stick by him through thick and thin.

He couldn't imagine what his life would have been if Ms. Robins didn't make him come out of the cupboard and meet Mr. Stark.

He didn't want to think about what if his daddy didn't adopt him.

Would he still be at the orphanage? Would he still hide inside the cupboard? When his magic shows, would he be feared? Who would have taught him? Was there a school for magicals in England?

He was very thankful for his daddy. Harry knew if he hadn't been adopted he would have had a difficult life. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Like it was familiar to him.

There were nights he would wake up feeling very sad. He couldn't remember why. But there was always something at the back of his mind. Like reading a book on a different language. He could see it sometimes but he couldn't understand.

Tonight was like those nights. He can usually fall back asleep on his own especially if he thinks about all the adventures he had for the day and imagine the new adventures he'll have for the next day.

Tonight he couldn't.

He hopped out of bed and tiptoed directly to his father's room. He noticed his lights were still on. He must still be awake.

The boy knocked on the door twice and slowly opened the door. He poked his head inside and called out,

"Daddy? You here?"

"In the bathroom, Harry!" Responded Tony. "I'll be out in a minute."

Harry climbed into his father's bed and snuggled on his pillow. He breathed in the scent and instantly relaxed.

"Hey, bud. A nightmare?" Tony asked as he slipped into the bed next to Harry. He opened his arms and the boy immediately crawled into his chest.

"No. Couldn't sleep," Harry mumbled, voice muffled on his shirt.

"Do you want me to sing you your song?" The boy nodded.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream,_

_Really do come true."_

Tony kissed his son's forehead and rested his head over his hair.

"Daddy?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you," _for the song. For adopting me. For giving me a family. For saving me. For protecting me. For loving me._

Harry might have not said the words but Tony heard him. He heard him clearly.

"Always, baby. Always." Tony whispered back, voice so quiet but heart so loud.

Harry's breathing evened, signaling the boy was fast asleep.

_"I'll always protect you."_

* * *

He had one goal: a universe without suffering.

The thing is, he did not consider the factor of human emotion.

Thanos wanted to free the universe from the constant war on power and resources. And he only knew one way to ensure it, remove half the population. There will be no more scarcity. No more need for conflict. No more suffering.

He looked at the earth as an example.

Humans fight so many wars. A conflict on land, a disagreement on principles, a fight for money and power, even murder for food and pleasure.

But he did not see the love and happiness. He only saw what he wanted to see. At every war there is sacrifice. There is redemption. There is someone out there to fight for, to protect.

There is balance. There will always be opposites. In every death, there is new life. Disrupting the balance will tip off the scale.

And Thanos could not understand that. He had a goal and he's going to make sure he achieves it.

* * *

Fate looked at Death. " _It's starting._ "


End file.
